Un Amor abandonado
by Gali Oracle of Light
Summary: A veces un amor esta condenado a fracasar, otras veces simplememente es abandonado. Taito Muy Triste. ¡¡¡¡¡Capitulo 14 Actualizado! Por fin el gran final.
1. 0 Poema

Hola, como estan? Este es mi primer fanfic, es un Taito, espero que les guste, el primer capitulo es un poema escrito por Taichi para Yamato, los siguientes capitulos saldran tan rapido como ustedes me den sus comentarios.

Gracias

Atte

Gali, Oracle of Light

Un Amor Abandonado.

El nuestro es un amor abandonado,

Dejado por la gente que no nos entiende,

Olvidado por quienes no nos comprenden,

Prohibido por quienes piensan que es malo.

* * *

Solo quisiera hacer a un lado a esa gente,

Para poder mirarte atentamente,

Librar de preocupaciones a mi mente,

Y poder abrazarte fuertemente.

* * *

Pero esa gente que no nos entiende,

Nos culpa, nos señala, nos ofende,

Nos trata como si fuéramos diferentes,

Como si lo que sentimos no fuera decente.

* * *

El nuestro es un amor abandonado,

Prohibido por la fe en que creemos,

Abandonado por los Dioses que juraron protegernos,

Olvidado por las personas que debían querernos.

* * *

Solamente yo quisiera,

Correr contigo a un lugar distante,

En el que pudiera disfrutar a cada instante,

La experiencia de estar siempre a tu lado.

* * *

El nuestro es un amor abandonado,

Pero gracias a eso crece cada vez mas fuerte,

Y seguirá creciendo después de la muerte,

Aun después de que nos hayan olvidado.

* * *

Zettai ni akiramenaide Kudasai

Nunca se rindan.

Jaa matta.

Hasta luego.


	2. 1 Escapando

Espero les guste mi historia, un amor abandonado (A Forsaken Love), antes quiero aclarar ciertas cosas: los personajes principales no son Taichi ni Yamato, después verán por que.

Bueno ahora con la historia espero les guste.

* * *

Capitulo 1: Escapando. (Escaping) (逃げる) (Nigeru) Se pronuncia "Nigueru"

"¿Por qué estoy haciendo esto?" Fue en lo primero que pensé cuando vi el barco, el cual voy a abordar en unos instantes, un barco pequeño, que me llevara lejos de aquí, mi hogar.

"¿Realmente quieres saber porque?" me volví a preguntar; y como si otra persona estuviera en mi cabeza me conteste "Por que quieres escapar, escapar por miedo a que no te acepten".

Era verdad, quería escapar, dejar lejos mi familia, mis amigos y sobretodo, no volver a ver esos ojos que cautivaron a mi corazón, ni oír su voz que es como un coro de Ángeles; quiero huir de su rechazo.

Aborde el barco dejando escapar un suspiro por mis labios; saque mi boleto de entre las bolsas de mi pantalón y se lo di al capitán, un hombre mayor, delgado, de cabello azul marino; él vio mi boleto ayudado por sus gruesos lentes, alzo su cara, para poder verme y con una sonrisa me dijo: "!Bienvenido a bordo Joven Yukishi! Su camarote es el numero 8, disfrute el viaje". El capitán rompió mi boleto en dos y me dio una mitad, después simplemente me aleje, buscando mi camarote; por fin lo encontré, entre en el y guardando mis cosas en las gavetas correspondientes, y revisándolo escrupulosamente; después de todo, este será mi "hogar" por algunos días; decidí recostarme en la pequeña cama, cerrar mis ojos, y tal vez dormir, y en realidad así lo hice, no tarde mucho en caer profundamente dormido, cuando un sueño llego:

_- Perdón por llegar tarde Yuki, es que me quede dormido._

_- Tu no tienes remedio Honoo. – Le dije a mi mejor amigo Honooki, viendo sus intensos ojos café, aguantando la urgencia de abrazarlo fuertemente._

_- Lo sé, lo sé; pero también llegue justo a tiempo, Mira. – Me dijo, al tiempo que alzaba su mirada al cielo, yo hice lo mismo y pude ver una estrella fugaz cruzando la negrura de la noche._

_Honooki y yo nos quedamos bajo el árbol de cerezo, bajo la luz de la luna azul observando en silencio ver pasar las estrellas, fue entonces cuando sentí los brazos de Honooki sobre mis hombros, voltee mi cabeza para verlo, y lo vi sonriéndome, mirándome intensamente con esos ojos café tan hermosos, yo no pude hacer otra cosa que posar mi mano sobre su mejilla tan bellamente bronceada por el sol, y después acariciar su suave cabello color miel._

_- Yukishi. – Me dijo lentamente mientras yo alejaba rápidamente mi mano de su cabello, y mi cara se ponía roja de vergüenza._

_- Dime Honoo._

_- ¿Sabes como podríamos hacer esta noche más perfecta? – Me pregunto inocentemente mientras recargaba su cabeza en mi hombro._

_- No¿Cómo podría ser esta noche más perfecta?_

_- Así. – Dijo mientras su cara se acercaba mas a la mía, mas cerca, mas cerca, hasta que nuestros labios se juntaron, después nos alejamos lentamente, y pude ver de nuevo sus ojos y su hermosa sonrisa._

_- Te amo Honoo. – Le dije mientras tomaba su mano._

_- Yo también. – Me dijo mientras se acercaba para darme otro beso._

Desperté gritando Honooki, me levante de mi cama, y busque frenéticamente a mi Honoo, cuando la realidad me golpeo, todo había sido un sueño, yo seguía en el barco, sin Honooki, sin su amor; golpee mis puños contra la pared, y empecé a llorar.

No entiendo como uno puede desear estar lo mas lejos posible de la persona que más se ama.

* * *

¿Que les pareció? Se que en este capitulo no aparecen ni Taichi ni Yamato, pero no desesperen, en el siguiente harán su aparición se los prometo. Por favor mándenme sus opiniones muchas gracias.

Por si son curiosos y quieren saber que significan los nombres de los dos personajes que aparecieron, ahí va la traducción:

Yukishi: Yuki Nieve, Shi Niño; Niño de nieve.

Honooki: Honoo Flama, ki árbol; arbol de flama.

Hontou ni arigatou

En verdad gracias.

Ki wo Tsukete

Cuídense.


	3. 2 Niños llorando

Capitulo 2: Niños llorando. (Crying Boys) (泣かれた少年) (Nakareta Shounen)

Era de noche, una de esas típicas noches sin luna, sin estrellas, una noche fría, en la que cualquiera desearía estar entre los cálidos brazos de la persona amada, acurrucándose en su pecho, oyendo los suaves latidos de su corazón; pero para mi, todo eso era imposible.

Después de haber llorado por algunos minutos, me pare y me dirigí al diminuto baño de mi camarote, prendí las luces y contemple mi rostro frente al espejo; no tengo remedio aun en medio de una depresión no dejo de ser un narcisista; lo que llamo mi atención fueron mis ojos, normalmente son de un color verde intenso, pero ahora ese verde estaba combinado con un rojo intenso, y estaban tan hinchados que era un milagro que pudiera abrirlos; mi cabello; del cual la mayoría del tiempo estoy orgulloso de el; era una maraña de grasosos mechones grises, y que decir de mi cara, normalmente tan blanca como una hoja de papel, ahora estaba roja y abotagada; llorar si que causa estragos en mi.

Decidí bañarme, así por lo menos sentiría la suave caricia del agua tibia, y me quitaría todo este pesado sudor que empapa mi cuerpo , me distraería un poco; el agua siempre ha aliviado, aunque sea un poco, mis pesares; tal vez por eso decidí escapar en barco, y no en avión, o en tren; el agua, en especial el mar, siempre logra calmarme, y esta vez esperaba que no fuera diferente.

Después de bañarme decidí tratar de dormir de nuevo, no tenia caso mantenerme en vela, Honooki no llegaría nadando a este barco, desesperado por decirme que no puede vivir sin mi; así que me resigne a tratar de olvidar todo lo que deje atrás, en especial a Honooki; me hinque a los pies de mi cama y rece, pidiendo por la salud de mi familia, mis amigos, y la de Honooki; no creo en una religión en particular, pero eso no significa que no deba rezar por la gente que quiero, que amo; después de eso, me acosté, cobijado por las mullidas sabanas y cobijas de "mi" cama, y por fin después de un rato tratando de encontrar la posición mas cómoda me quede dormido, por lo menos por unas 2 o 3 horas, hasta que un ruido me despertó; era un ruido muy familiar para mi, eran sollozos, pero de donde, de quien, me senté en la cama buscando el lugar de donde provenían los sollozos, después de que mis ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad, pude ver de donde venían los sollozos, venían de una esquina de mi camarote, enfocando mas mi vista pude darme cuenta que en esa esquina había 2 niños, si 2 niños aproximadamente de 12 años; uno el que estaba recargado sobre la esquina, tenia el cabello café castaño todo revuelto y como tratando de evitar que ese cabello se enmarañara mas, sobre su cabello estaba una cinta azul marino, y sobre la cinta unos goggles; sus ojos eran de un café intenso, muy similares a los de Honooki, y su piel era morena, ligeramente rojiza; el estaba sujetando fuertemente, tal vez posesivamente, incluso amorosamente, a el otro niño, el tenia un cabello perfectamente peinado, contrastando con el cabello "rebelde" del otro niño, su color era de un rubio, entre amarillo y dorado; y sus ojos eran de un azul tan hermoso como el cielo y tan frió e indiferente como el mar; el era el que estaba llorando, recostado suavemente en el pecho del niño moreno. No sabia que hacer así que con la voz mas suave y silenciosa que tenia, les pregunte¿quiénes son?; esperando no asustarlos y que me respondiera, no volví a decir una palabra mas, y ellos no hablaron tampoco, así nos quedamos en silencio por unos momentos.


	4. 3 La historia comienza

Capitulo 3: La historia empieza. (The story begins) (物語を始めます) (Monogatari wo hajimemesu) Se pronuncia Monogatari o Jayimemas

¿Quienes son? – Volví a preguntar, esta vez con mayor insistencia. – No les haré daño, solo quiero saber quienes son.

El niño moreno abrazo mas fuerte al rubio, después dijo. – Yo soy Taichi, y el es Yamato, por favor no digas a nadie que estamos aquí.

Tal vez sean polisones, no tenían dinero para comprar un boleto y lo abordaron sin ser vistos; no creo que me cause ningún daño alojar a unos polisones, así que les conteste:

No se preocupen, no diré nada; pero¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? – Ja, no tengo remedio aparte de ser un narcisista empedernido, también soy un metiche sin esperanza.

Estamos escapando. – Dijo Taichi suavemente, acariciando el cabello rubio de Yamato.

¡Escapando¿de que?. – Lo sabia, empiezo con una pregunta y sigo con otra y otra, no tengo remedio.

De gente mala que nos quiere lastimar. – Hablo Yamato con una voz profunda, dura, como si fuera la voz de un adulto. – Y ¿Tu quien eres? – Añadió con desconfianza.

¿Yo? – Que listo eres Yukishi, no hay nadie mas en la habitación; en realidad me sorprendí por la forma en que hablo Yamato, no es para que me hables así. – Soy Yukishi, y ¿por qué les quieren hacer daño? – No puedes cerrar tu boca por una vez ¿Verdad? Yukishi.

La gente no acepta lo que somos. – Dijo Tai suspirando, y mirando intensamente a los ojos de Yamato.

¿No acepta lo que son? – Pregunte incrédulo, después de todo son niños, no son monstruos o animales para que la gente no acepte lo que son. - ¿Qué puede haber de malo en 2 niños como ustedes?

Lo malo es que nos queremos. – Dijo Yamato bruscamente, que este niño no sabe hablar de una forma menos golpeada.

¿Qué tiene de malo querer y proteger a tus amigos? Eso es normal. – Asegure poniendo mi cara de sabelotodo.

Es que somos mas que amigos. – Dijo Taichi abrazando amorosamente a Yamato.

Después de que vi y me di cuenta de que Taichi y Yamato son mas que amigos, varias emociones inundaron mi mente, primero, ira, yo he tratado de escapar de el amor de mi vida, he tratado de olvidarlo, y a cada esquina me encuentro algo que me hace recordar a Honooki, de la ira pase a los celos; si están escapando, de gente que no los entiende, pero después de todo están juntos, ambos saben que se aman, Honooki y yo jamás podríamos estar así como ellos; después llego la compasión, bueno después de todo estos niños necesitan ayuda y ...

Lo vez, te quedaste callado, sabia que tu tampoco nos entenderías. – Dijo Yamato gritando, rompiendo mis pensamientos.

No, no es eso. – Moví frenéticamente mi cabeza tratando de decir algo bueno. – Yo los entiendo muy bien, yo... yo amo a un hombre, a mi ... mejor amigo. – Genial desde cuando tienes que ser tan sincero, y además empiezas a llorar, sabes lo que nos provoca el que llores.

¿Es en serio? – Dijo Yamato por primera vez con una voz dulce.

Si, en verdad. – Conteste, un poco sonrojado y entre sollozos. – Pero no creo que el me corresponda, por eso, estoy huyendo de el. – Muy bien Yukishi, ahora dos niños que no conoces van a saber toda tu historia amorosa, que sigue¿¡Publicarlo en Internet!

No deberías huir. – Dijo Taichi con autoridad. – Tal vez el te ame también, después de todo es tu mejor amigo ¿Ne?(1), y si no te ama, yo creo que podrá entenderte.

Lo hecho, hecho esta. – Dije, en realidad no muy convencido, pero que mas podía decir después de todo.

Yukishi kun(2). – Me dijo Yamato, yo estaba muy sorprendido ya que me había dicho "kun" y su voz ahora era muy amable. - ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta? – Agrego.

Si Yamato, la que quieras. – Conteste, de nuevo no muy convencido, dado a mi tendencia a decir todo de mi cuando una persona hace las preguntas adecuadas.

¿No crees que te vas a arrepentir de huir de tu amigo¿Crees que con el tiempo lo vas a olvidar, yo no lo creo, y el remordimiento no te va a dejar en paz.

En realidad no fue una pregunta, pero no me importaba, cuanta razón tenia este niño, como puede ser que un niño de 12 años sea mas listo que una persona de 18 años, no entiendo; tal vez han pasado por muchas experiencias pese a su edad, y como es mi costumbre no me podía quedar con la duda.

¿Eto?(3), bueno ya basta de hablar de mi¿Saben? Yo quisiera saber de ustedes, quisiera ayudarles. – Y es cierto, ayudar a esos niños seria muy bueno, y quien sabe, tal vez de paso me ayudaría a mi también. -¿Qué le paso¿Por qué escapan? Díganme.

Después de que yo hable, los tres nos quedamos en silencio, Taichi miro a los ojos de Yamato, este le sonrió y se acurruco en el pecho de Tai, Tai dio un largo suspiro, me miro y dijo:

Esta bien, pero es una historia larga.

No hay problema. – Respondí, después de todo en verdad me gustan las historias largas, y no había ninguna prisa.

* * *

Notas del Autor.

Muy bien para todos aquellos que no estén familiarizados con el japonés, he aquí unas aclaraciones:

1 : Ne (ね) Esta partícula se pone al final de la oración y equivale en español a poner ¿no¿verdad? Y demás terminaciones similares, solo da un poco de duda a la oración.

2: Esto va ser un poco largo, el japonés utiliza un sistema honorífico llamado Keigo (敬語) Se pronuncia keego son terminaciones que se utilizan después del nombre o apellido para indicar el nivel social, o de afinidad de una persona, son muchas terminaciones, pero explicare las mas comunes:

San (さん) Significa, señor, señora, señorita, joven. Es la mas utilizada, se usa cuando no conocemos a la persona o cuando no esta vinculada sentimentalmente con uno.

Kun (くん) Significa amigo, camarada, etc. Se utiliza mayormente entre hombres y da ha entender que son buenos amigos, también las mujeres la pueden usar para referirse a otros hombres, Jamás se emplea para mujeres.

Chan (ちゃん) Es el diminutivo de un nombre, se utiliza para niños pequeños, mascotas, también equivale al kun entre mujeres, y entre hombres da entender que ambos tienen una relación mas profunda que simple amistad.

Sensei (先生) Se pronuncia Sensee Maestro, así se le dice a todos los maestros y doctores independientemente si son nuestros o no.

Sama (様) Señor Lord en ingles es el titulo mas alto, y solo se le dice así a una persona que este en un nivel social mas alto que uno, o a las personas muy ancianas. Dios en japonés se dice Kami Sama que literalmente quiere decir señor dios.

3 Eto(ええと): Su equivalente es ¿Mande¿Perdón?

Entre los paréntesis están los kanjis de las palabras empleadas en japonés, si aparecen como cuadros quiere decir que su computadora no puede leer caracteres asiáticos


	5. 4 Un Duro Comienzo

Bueno para todos mis leales lectores (espero que sea mas de uno, porque solo Xubose me ha dejado reviews, a propósito muchas gracias) he aquí un nuevo capitulo, este y los siguientes 2 o 3 capítulos serán acerca de la historia de Tai y Yama, no esperen algo cursi o sentimental, de hecho va ha ser algo un poco triste e inclusive cruel, por eso les aviso que dentro de poco este fic pasara de clasificación T a clasificación M estén pendientes, para todos los que me leen y no dejan ningún comentario, les pido me escriban para por lo menos tener una idea de cuantas personas me leen, y saber sus opiniones. Sin mas que poder decirles, solo quiero despedirme.

* * *

Capitulo 4: Un duro comienzo. (A harsh beginning.) (粗い初め) (Arai Hajime.)

Taichi dio un largo y prolongado suspiro, luego sus dedos recorrieron el suave y dorado cabello de Yamato, y por fin después de un rato en silencio, hablo:

"Todo comenzó hace un año, en verano, mi mama decidió llevarme a un campamento de verano, yo no quería ir, no quería alejarme de mi casa, de mis amigos, pero sobretodo no quería alejarme de mi mama, no quería dejarla sola; ella me dijo que estaría bien, que vería a unas amigas, que saldría, que ese tiempo le ayudaría a pensar en todo lo que había pasado; yo no pude decir nada, y así llegue al campamento de verano "Akinaga"; era un lugar muy agradable, había un lago con aguas cristalinas, pastos verdes, y lo que más me gusto de todo fue que todas las instalaciones estaban rodeadas por inmensos árboles de maple, con sus frondosas copas rojas y amarillas, esa era la razón porque el lugar se llama Akinaga, Otoño eterno; mi mama me acompañó a la dirección del lugar, el encargado nos saludo y me dio unas indicaciones, lo típico, cosas que no se pueden hacer, los horarios de actividades, pero algo llamo mi atención, en este campamento debíamos pasar el tiempo con un compañero escogido al azar, seriamos un equipo, después de darme esas indicaciones el encargado me dijo cual era mi cabaña y que mi compañero ya estaba esperándome; me despedí de mi mama, y me dirigí hacia la cabaña que seria mi hogar por una semana, abrí la puerta y lo que vi, me dejo sin palabras, mi compañero estaba sentado en su cama, algunos rayos de sol hacían que su cabello rubio brillara con un halo áureo, su piel lucia tan tersa y suave como la nieve, y sus ojos se veían mas azules que el agua de el lago, realmente pensé que contemplaba un ángel, era Yamato, me quede contemplándolo unos minutos; aunque yo ya había visto a Yamato en mi escuela, pese a que no vamos en el mismo salón, nunca lo había visto tan cerca, por fin desperté de mis fantasías y decidí acercarme a él, extendí mi mano y le dije: "Hola soy Taichi Yagami, pero como seremos compañeros me puedes decir Tai". Yamato solo alzo su mirada y me dijo en tono frió: "Para ti soy Ishida san, nada de llamarme Yamato, Matt, ni mucho menos Yama; no me importa quien eres, solo quiero que acabe lo mas rápido esta semana, Wakarimashitaka(1) Yagami san." No podía creer ..."

"Un momento" Interrumpí después de haber escuchado parte de su relato; sabes, a veces creo que eres una mas viviente de defectos Yukishi, eres narcisista, preguntón, y aparte interrumpes e interrumpes a la gente, no tienes remedio. "¿Por qué contestaste así Yamato, el solo quería ser amistoso?"

Yamato, quien ahora estaba sentado frente a mí, recargado en el pecho de Taichi, me miro, movió su cabeza, sonrió y me dijo: "Un año antes que pasara lo del campamento, mis padres se divorciaron, mi mama se llevo a mi pequeño hermano Takeru, y yo me quede con papá, desde entonces empecé a aislarme, alejando a las personas que quisieran estar junto a mí; pero Yukishi kun, ten paciencia y ya no interrumpas, sigue Tai chan"

Taichi asintió y siguió con la historia: " No podía creer lo que oía, como una persona tan bella físicamente podía tener esa voz y actitud tan fría, yo solo pude responder "Hai, wakatta(2)"; los días pasaron y la actitud de Yamato no cambio nada, nuestro equipo siempre perdía gracias a la apatía de él, yo estaba harto, siempre que trataba de acercarme a él, o tratar de hablarle, hacerle un favor, cualquier cosa, el se molestaba y hacia todo lo posible para que yo no me alejara de él; a veces quería golpearlo, otras veces quería gritarle, pero otras veces me daba lastima; agradecía que la semana ya estaba por acabar, así no tendría que volver a verlo. El ultimo día del campamento, no había actividades, ese día era para que lo pasáramos con nuestro compañero, platicando conociéndolo mejor; después de comer Yamato se fue por su lado, a mi no me importo¿por qué habría de importarme?; yo estaba en la cabaña acomodando mis cosas para irme, mañana en la mañana me iría por fin de este campamento y no volvería a saber de Yamato, que equivocado estaba, entonces oí que tocaban la puerta, yo la abrí y encontré unas cartas, era la correspondencia que nos escriben nuestras mamas, y que gracias a lo lento que es nuestro correo, generalmente llegan tarde, mi mama me escribió una carta, pero lo que mas me sorprendió fue que había una carta dirigida para Yamato¿quién podría escribirle una carta a una persona tan fría como el? No pude con mi curiosidad y abrí la carta, en ella había una hoja de cuaderno con escritura de niño y una foto, recuerdo lo que decía la carta:

_Hola Yama chan, espero estés divirtiéndote, té extraño mucho, siento mucho no poder verte en estas vacaciones, pero nos veremos después, te mando esta foto para que no me olvides._

_Eres el mejor hermano en todo el mundo._

_Takeru._

_P.D. No culpes a mama ni a papá por su divorcio, así ya no pelearan mas, nakanaide oniichan(3)_

"En ese momento me sentí peor que una cucaracha, decidí ser lo bastante hombre, para buscar a Yamato entregarle la carta, y decirle que la había leído, sabia que se iba a enojar, pero entendía como se sentía, y ahora yo lo apoyaría aunque el no quisiera. Cuando salí a buscarlo, ya era de noche, la luna estaba llena y brillaba azul, lo busque por, los árboles de maple, por las instalaciones, y de repente por el lago, oí algo inusual, era el sonido de una armónica, decidí seguir ese sonido y llegue a una colina frente al lago, ahí había un solitario árbol de maple, y recargado en el árbol estaba Yamato, tocando una armónica. Yo decidí acercarme y le dije Yamato, el volteo a verme y dijo: "Lárgate" pese a eso, yo me acerque mas y le enseñe la carta, "Te llego una carta" le dije, el arrebato de mis manos la carta, y luego dijo: "Esta abierta¿por qué esta abierta?". "Yo la abrí, sé que no debía hacerlo y lo siento mucho" dije sinceramente. "¿Eres un idiota o un retrasado mental¿Quién te dio derecho a abrir mi carta?". " Sé que estuvo mal, pero oye yo he tratado de ser tu amigo, y tu solo me has estado molestando... ". "Amigo¿para qué demonios quiero un amigo como tu?" "Sé que tus padres se divorciaron, se como te sientes, solo quiero ayudarte" En ese momento Yamato me dio un golpe en la cara y dijo: "¿Sabes como me siento¿Qué sabes tu¿Acaso tus padres se divorciaron, acaso te arrebataron a tu hermano menor¿Eh? Contesta." Yo sentí como la ira inundaba todo mi cuerpo le di un golpe en el estomago a Yamato y dije: "¿Crees que eres el único que sufre en el mundo? Por si no lo sabes mi padre y mi hermanita Hikari murieron hace un año, imbecil¿y me vez quejándome, aislándome, alejando a la gente de mí?" Ya no pude mas y quebré en llanto, golpeaba el suelo una y otra vez en recuerdo de ese día, y luego repentinamente oí una voz, era la de Yamato, pero ahora no se oía fría ni distante, se oía gentil, él dijo: "No lo sabia Tai" y luego sentí, como unos suaves dedos recorrían mi rostro limpiándome las lagrimas, sentí que me abrazo y mi cara descanso cómodamente en su pecho, yo solo podía oír los latidos de su corazón mientras él me arrullaba acariciando mi cabello."

Espero les haya gustado, escríbanme por favor, por cierto si no pueden ver los kanjis entre paréntesis les sugiero que vayan a yahoo, y ahí busquen cualquier cosa, pero tienen que poner su búsqueda en idioma japonés, aparecerán muchas paginas con cuadritos, como se ven los kanjis entre paréntesis, entren a cualquier pagina, su computadora les pedirá que acepten instalar un programa para compatibilidad de textos en japonés, den clic en aceptar, el programara tardara en bajarse unos 2 min. Aproximadamente, una vez instalado podrán ver texto en japonés, chino y coreano.

Notas del autor.

Como se habrán dado cuenta, he usado unas frases en japonés, esto lo seguiré haciendo a lo largo del fic, claro que pondré las traducciones correspondientes:

1 Wakarimashitaka (分かりましたか) --- ¿Entendiste?

2 Hai, Wakatta (はい、分かった) --- Si, entendí.

3 Nakanaide oniichan (泣かないでお兄ちゃん) --- No llores Hermanito.

Gracias por leer.

Ki wo tsukete (気を付けて) Cuídense.


	6. 5 Bienvenido

Antes que nada, quiero agradecer a todos los que me han dejado reviews, sus comentarios me han alentado para seguir escribiendo, espero que este fic sea tan bueno como para que ustedes me sigan honrando con su lectura y sus comentarios gracias.

Bueno, he aquí un nuevo capitulo, al principio este capitulo iba ser algo largo (3,000 palabras mas o menos) pero decidí dividirlo en tres para hacerlo mas fácil de leer; en estos próximos capítulos Yukishi no hará mucha aparición (después de todo esto es un Taito, no), este capitulo y los próximos 2 trataran de la relación de Taichi y Yamato, no esperen algo muy tierno y empalagoso, en realidad estos capítulos serán la parte "alegre" de este fic, ya que luego vendrá la parte triste e incluso cruel, muy cruel del fic, por ende este pasara próximamente de clasificación T a M, estén pendientes, bueno ya basta de advertencias y aquí esta el nuevo capitulo, ojala sea de su agrado.

* * *

Capitulo 5: Bienvenido. (Welcome back.) (お帰りなさい) (Okaerinasai.)

"Bueno¿y luego que paso?" Pregunte unos segundos después de que Taichi se había quedado en silencio; la verdad es que no me gustan las pausas dramáticas, no se como a los escritores les gusta usarlas, 'Para hacer una mejor historia' dicen, si me preguntan a mi, solo es para molestar a los lectores o a los que escuchan una historia, como en mi caso.

"Bueno, es que..." Dijo Taichi, poniendo cara de inocente, mirando al suelo como niño regañado. " La verdad es que me quede dormido, y al día siguiente desperté en la cabaña sin saber nada de Yamato"

Yo no pude hacer otra cosa que alzar la vista, como pidiéndole al cielo que iluminara a ese niño, seguramente este es un sueño Yukishi, me dije a mi mismo, uno de esos sueños que terminan justo en la parte mas interesante. Solo faltaba despertar; pero en eso Yamato hablo.

"Yo puedo seguir con la historia" Dijo, aun siguiendo recargado en el pecho de Taichi, quien por cierto ahora se entretenía en oler la cabellera del niño Rubio.

"Las palabras de Taichi me dolieron mucho, mucho mas que el golpe que me dio en el estomago; me dolieron, no por que eran crueles, sino por que era la verdad; todo era cierto, me había encerrado en mi propio sufrimiento, incapaz de ver que a mi alrededor la gente sufría, incluso mas que yo; yo decidí alejarme de la gente, de las personas que amo, pensaba que así no saldría lastimado, pero me equivoque, termine envileciendo poco a poco mi alma, y lo único que gane con eso fue soledad.

Vi a Taichi golpeando el suelo frenéticamente, y llorando inconsolablemente, fue cuando me di cuenta de todo lo que había hecho mal; así que decidí ayudarlo, tal y como el quería ayudarme; limpie sus mejillas de lagrimas, y lo acerque a mi pecho, acaricie su cabello, justo como lo hacia con Takeru cuando despertaba gritando por una pesadilla; pronto el llanto ceso, y el dormía profundamente, al verlo así, me hizo pensar en mi, después del divorcio pasaba noches llorando incesantemente hasta que el sueño y el cansancio me vencían, recuerdo que deseaba vehementemente que alguien, quien sea, me abrazara fuertemente contra su regazo, pero yo no podía permitirme eso, no podía dejar que nadie me tuviera lastima.

Taichi dormía apaciblemente, decidí cargarlo hasta la cabaña, y acostarlo en su cama para que descansara, una vez ahí, trate de dormir, no lo pude lograr, me pare, moví una silla y me senté al lado de la cama de Taichi, durante toda la noche no hice otra cosa que admirar su rostro, sus párpados ligeramente cerrados, su labios, teñidos de un sutil color rosa y café, tan delgados como dos finas líneas; de repente las ganas de recorrer ese suave rostro con mis manos se apoderaron de mi, pero yo no lo hice, no podía aprovecharme de ese ángel tan hermoso.

Al día siguiente, mi papa llego muy temprano en la mañana a recogerme, de hecho fue el primer padre en llegar; yo quería despedirme de Taichi, pedirle una disculpa, preguntarle si todavía podía ser su amigo; pero el dormía tan tranquilo que no me atreví a despertarlo. Todo ese día me la pase dormido, solo pude ver que salíamos de Akinaga, no supe cuando llegamos a la ciudad, ni a mi casa; ni siquiera sentí cuando mi papa me cargo, me acostó en mi cama y me cubrió con las cobijas para que no pasara frió; dormía profundamente como nunca lo había hecho antes; fue un sueño entremezclado con tristeza y esperanza; tristeza por haberme alejado de la gente que amo, por quedarme cada vez mas solo, y esperanza, por que por primera vez desde el divorcio sentí que algo en este mundo valía la pena, sentí que la mascara de hielo que había usado durante un año poco a poco se derretía y todo gracias a Taichi.

La mañana siguiente me desperté temprano, muy temprano, como solía hacerlo antes del divorcio; le prepare el desayuno a mi papa, el se sorprendió mucho, pero no dijo nada, yo tampoco dije nada, ninguno de los dos sabemos expresar nuestros sentimientos; después mi papá estaba por salir e irse a trabajar, pero antes volteo a verme y con una sonrisa me dijo: 'Que bueno que estés de regreso Yamato'; el no solo hablaba de mi regreso del campamento sino mi regreso de como era antes.

Durante esa semana trate de encontrar a Tai, pero no sabia su teléfono, ni donde vivía, lo único que sabia de el era, que iba a mi misma escuela, pero en otro salón; así que decidí hacer unos cambio en mi vida; el mejor amigo de mi papa, era el director de nuestra escuela, nunca le había pedido un favor, pero siempre hay una primera vez; le pedí que al comenzar las clases me cambiara al salón de Taichi, el me hizo el favor sin preguntar nada; también le pude haber pedido la dirección de Tai, pero no quería apresurar las cosas, quería darme tiempo para asimilar lo que me había sucedido, lo que me estaba sucediendo.

La semana paso, y las clases comenzaron, yo llegue temprano a la escuela, para que el director autorizara mi cambio y todas esas cosas; ya en mi nuevo salón estaba muy nervioso, no sabia cual seria la reacción de Taichi, cada vez que abrían la puerta del salón una mezcla de miedo y esperanza recorría mi cuerpo; las clases comenzaron y no había señal de que Taichi se apareciera, yo me desilusione mucho, por fin el maestro llego y comenzó a pasar lista, y justo antes de que dijera Yagami Taichi, se abrieron las puertas del salón estrepitosamente, y entro Tai jadeando un poco y con la cara llena de sudor, y con el poco aliento que tenia dijo: 'Presente'; el profesor lo miro y le dijo: 'Yagami gakusei(1), que sea la primera y ultima vez que llega tan tarde a mi clase, suwatte kudasai(2)'.

Taichi se dirigió hacia su asiento, cuando paso a mi lado pude ver que se sorprendió, y luego me sonrió ligeramente; después de todo, parecía que todo iba a mejorar."

Traducciones:

Gakusei (学生) Alumno.

Suwatte Kudasai (座って下さい) Siéntate por favor.


	7. 6 Dias Felices

Bueno, he aqui otro capitulo, este salio muy largo, por eso la demora, siempre hago lo mismo empiezo con capitulos cortos y los siguientes capitulos son bastante largos, espero les guste, agradesco a todos los que me han dejado reviews, a Xubose, a zephyr hb, a Takky chan, a Steve Burnside, a todos gracias, y contestando la pregunta de zephyr hb, si estoy estudiando japones, asi que cualquier duda acerca de este idioma o incluso de las costumbres de japon me pueden preguntar y con mucho gusto les contestare.

A veces pienso que cuando hago capitulos largos eston no se van a entender, espero no se el caso, de nuevo dejenme sus comentarios y criticas por favor. De antemano Gracias.

* * *

Capitulo 6: Días Felices. (Happy Days) (嬉しい日) (Ureshii Hi)

¡Oh! Genial, ahora es Yamato quien se queda callado¿por qué tienen que quedarse callados en las partes más importantes de la historia¿Será que quieren hacer insoportable mi vida?. Si seguramente el destino de toda la humanidad es hacer tu vida un infierno, Yukishi. Ok sé que no es así¿pero entonces por que no habla Yamato?. Y por que no se lo preguntas. Esta bien, esta bien. Cielos a veces soy tan cruel conmigo mismo.

"Eee, Disculpa Yamato, pero¿Por qué te quedaste callado?" Pregunte siguiendo la sugerencia que yo mismo me hice

"Bueno lo que pasa..." Dijo mientras se ponía rojo como un jitomate. "Es que..." Y ahora empezaba a mover de un lado a otro su cabeza. "¿Puedo usar tu baño Yukishi kun?

Lo único que pude hacer fue asentir con la cabeza, Yamato corrió al baño de mi camarote, mientras yo me quede con la boca abierta y la vista al cielo, y mientras Taichi se reía estrepitosamente; después de todo son niños, pensé; después de unos minutos Yamato salió de mi baño luciendo mas relajado.

"Muy bien, continuare" Dijo mientras se volvía a recargar en el pecho de Taichi.

"En realidad, no sabia por que estaba tan nervioso de que Taichi me hubiera sonreído; mis manos me temblaban y sentía mariposas en él estomago; era una lastima que Taichi se tuviera que sentar tan lejos de mí.

El maestro ya había comenzado con la clase, cuando de repente, entro el director, me temí que estuviera ahí para decirme que no podía cambiarme de salón, pero no fue así, ya que hablo con el profesor, y este solo se disculpo con nosotros diciendo que en unos momentos regresaba, y los dos salieron del salón.

Después de que se fueron pude ver a Taichi hablando con mi compañera de a lado, ella le sonrió e intercambio lugares con Taichi, fue entonces que él me hablo:

"Umm, Disculpa Yamato por haberte golpeado en el campamento"

"No tienes por que disculparte" Le dije. "En verdad me lo merecía, y ¿me preguntaba si todavía podemos ser amigos?"

Pude ver como sonreía mas, en verdad verlo sonreír es como ver a los Ángeles.

"Claro, entonces vamos a empezar de nuevo" Dijo mientras me extendía su mano. "Hajimemashite Taichi desu. Douzo Yoroshiku (1)"

Esta vez yo si estreche su mano y le dije: "Hajimemashite Yamato desu. Douzo Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu (2)"

"Bueno, me da gusto que quieras ser mi amigo, a propósito, me puedes llamar Tai, así lo hacen todos mis amigos"

"Tu me puedes decir Matt, así me llama mi papá."

"¿Matt? Suena muy extranjero¿no crees?; ¿hay algún problema si te digo Yama?"

En realidad si había problema, así me dice, me decía, mi hermano, y solo a el se lo permitía, pero Tai me lo pidió con una sonrisa y no pude negarme.

"Si, esta bien, me puedes decir Yama, pero solo tu me puedes decir así"

De ahí en adelante nos hicimos amigos inseparables, poco a poco nos fuimos conociendo, hasta que éramos capaces de saber lo que pensaba el otro; yo siempre iba a sus practicas y partidos de fútbol, y el siempre iba a los ensayos de mi recién formada banda; ya que siempre estábamos solos en nuestras casas, siempre nos acompañábamos; a mi papa le agrado la idea de que yo tuviera una amigo como Tai, para que no pasara mi tiempo solo; y la mama de Tai opino lo mismo; a veces yo me quedaba a dormir en su casa, y otras veces el en la mía, fueron buenos tiempos, siempre reíamos, a veces de cualquier tontería; la mascara de hielo que había estado usando fue derretida completamente gracias a la amistad y calidez de Tai; nunca había sentido por nadie lo que estaba sintiendo por Tai; mi corazón se detenía cada vez que lo veía sonreír, sentía mariposas en el estomago cada vez que hablaba conmigo, y me sonrojaba ligeramente cada vez que el me estrechaba la mano, o ponía su brazo sobre mis hombros; gracias a el mi relación con mi madre mejoro, ya que el casi me obligaba visitar a Takeru 2 veces por semana, el siempre me decía: "Aprovecha a tu hermano, tu que puedes" Siempre me daba tristeza oírlo decir eso, ya que ya había perdido a su hermana y su padre, yo siempre le sonreía y lo abrazaba fuertemente, el siempre se sonrojaba movía su cabeza de un lado al otro y decía: "Vamos a ir o no".

En realidad me había enamorado de el, me sentí orgulloso de haberme enamorado de una persona tan noble como Tai, pero no podía decírselo, temía que se alejara de mi, así que decidí callar; pero cada vez que lo veía sonreír, cada vez que estábamos los dos solos, me imaginaba abrazándolo fuertemente, besando sus suaves y tersos labios, oliendo el aroma de su cabello; pero no podía hacer eso, así que aprovechaba cada instante que estaba con el, disfrutaba cada vez que el ponía su brazo sobre mis hombros, a veces cuando pasábamos la noche en la misma casa, en lugar de dormir, yo lo observaba atentamente, me memorizaba cada facción de su rostro, a veces me atrevía a pasar mi mano sobre su rostro acariciándolo, temiendo que se despertara y me preguntara que estaba haciendo.

Pero un día, lo recuerdo bien, todas mis fantasías, mis sueños se hicieron realidad; fue una semana antes de navidad, mi papa se había ido a Hoshiyama(3) por el trabajo, mi mama y Takeru se habían ido a Paris a visitar a mis abuelos, yo no quise ir porque quería estar con Tai, así que pasaría navidad con Tai, su mama había planeado pasar esas fechas con su hermana Miyuko, en Yukibara(3), yo me sentí mal porque pensaba que no pertenecía ahí, pero la mama de Tai me dijo que le daba mucho gusto que pasara la navidad con ellos, y además su hermana, Miyuko, tenia muchas ganas de conocerme, porque Tai le había contado mucho de mi. Así que pronto estuve viajando hacia Yukibara, pasaría la navidad con Tai, con la razón de mi vida.

Yukibara se encuentra en el extremo norte del país, la nieve empieza a caer a principios de septiembre y se detiene a finales de abril, por eso lleva el nombre de campo de nieve; la casa de la señora Miyuko se encuentra alejada de la ciudad, esta en medio de un pequeño bosque de pinos cubiertos por resplandeciente nieve.

Cuando llegamos, ella ya nos estaba esperando; Miyuko san, era igual a la mama de Tai, su piel ligeramente mas clara que la de Tai, pero sus ojos y su cabello, eran del mismo color de los de Tai, incluso tenían ese mismo brillo; Miyuko san nos dio la bienvenida con una comida exquisita, toda preparada por ella; al verla a ella, entendía el porque de la amabilidad y afabilidad de Tai, era una cosa de familia, Miyuko san, la mama de Tai, y el mismo Tai me hicieron sentir como en casa por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Pero aun así, me sentía incomodo, cada momento que estaba con Tai era una pelea conmigo mismo, trataba de mantener a raya mis sentimientos, tratar de que no se me notara lo que siento por Tai, pero era una tarea muy exhaustiva, por otro lado, Tai no hacia las cosas fáciles, ya que siempre estaba a mi lado, si yo temblaba un poco, el me abrazaba para darme calor, si me alejaba un poco de su lado el corría desesperado hasta que me encontraba, en verdad me gustaba el cariño que recibía por parte de Tai, por eso mismo no podía permitirme que el o alguien descubriera lo que sentía, eso me alejaría de mi Tai, y yo no podría soportar que me alejaran de nuevo de la persona que mas he amado.

Pero toda esa represión termino un día, faltaba un día para navidad, Tai y yo empezamos a jugar con la nieve, el de pronto, me lanzo una gran bola de nieve, yo me quite la nieve de la cara, y cuando lo vi, él me estaba sacando la lengua, y luego dijo: "¿qué no me puedes conmigo, güerito?", y me volvió a lanzar otra bola de nieve, yo me enfurecí y le lance cuantas bolas de nieve podía, pronto esto se volvió una pelea campal que se detuvo cuando la tía de Tai salió de la casa, y nos dijo que nos detuviéramos, luego nos ordeno que nos metiéramos a la casa, y que tomáramos un baño para no enfermarnos, los dos obedecimos; yo utilice el baño de la recamara principal, y Tai el baño de la recamara en la que nos dormíamos; cuando acabe de bañarme, fui a nuestra recamara, Tai todavía no salía del baño, así que decidí esperarlo, acostándome en mi cama; después de unos minutos Tai salió del baño, cuando me vio, me sonrió con esa encantadora sonrisa, luego se sentó a la orilla de mi cama, y sin previo aviso, se acostó sobre mi, con su cabeza recargada sobre mi pecho.

"Pensé que tendrías frió" me dijo, yo no dije nada, no podía, todo había sido tan repentino que me paralice.

"Me gusta este sonido" dijo, refiriéndose al sonido de mi corazón, yo tenia miedo que el notara lo acelerado que latía, y empezara a preguntarme el porque, pero no lo hizo.

"Sabes, creo que el latir del corazón es el sonido mas hermoso del mundo."

Esa afirmación me había dejado confundido¿el sonido mas hermoso del mundo¿a que se referirá, no podía quedarme con la duda, así que tratando de que mi voz no sonara nerviosa, le pregunte: "¿A que te refieres?"

"Hay sonidos hermosos, como el canto de las aves, como el sonido de la música de tu banda, pero ninguno tan hermoso como los latidos del corazón, cada persona tiene un ritmo diferente, algunos son fuertes, otros débiles, otros rápidos y otros lentos, pero lo que hace hermoso a ese sonido, no es el ritmo en si, sino lo que significa."

"¿Y que significa?" Pregunte, no pudiendo ocultar la curiosidad y el asombro que sentia en ese momento por Tai.

"Vida." Dijo simplemente.

"¿Vida?"

"Si, vida, piénsalo, el corazón hace latir la sangre que llega a todo nuestro cuerpo, sin el no podríamos vivir, además, el corazón cambia de ritmo de acuerdo a nuestros sentimientos, a veces se detiene cuando estamos a lado de esa persona que es nuestra razón de existir, otras, late con fuerza como si quisiera salirse, como cuando sabemos que esa persona siente lo mismo por nosotros, y a veces late lento como herido, cuando nuestro amor no es correspondido."

Yo me quede en silencio, tratando de luchar contra las ganas de llorar, y de abrazar a Tai, pero por mas esfuerzo que hice, no pude, termine derramando lagrimas y abrazando a Tai, el no dijo nada, solo estiro su mano para limpiar las lagrimas de mi rostro, y después empezó a acariciar suavemente mi cabello, yo hice lo mismo; acaricie su suave cabello color chocolate; por unos minutos olvide toda esa preocupación de que Tai se enterara de lo que siento por el, y disfrute ese instante, esos momentos en los que Tai estaba a mi lado, acariciando suavemente mi cabello, y yo el suyo; disfrute de el silencio y la calidez que estaba sintiendo, disfrute de el casi inexistente latir de mi corazón, ya que estaba a lado de la persona que amo.

Pasamos mas de una hora, sin decir nada, repentinamente la mama de Tai grito desde la cocina: "¡A cenar!". Tai se levanto y me ofreció su mano para levantarme, yo la acepte, y cuando estuve de pie, Tai repentinamente me abrazo, y en susurros me dijo: "Que bueno que estés aquí conmigo, que bueno que seas mi amigo." Después dejo de abrazarme y se dirigió hacia el comedor, yo lo seguí en silencio lleno de dudas.

Ya en el comedor, la mama de Tai y su tía habían preparado la cena, nos sentamos, y después de decir Itadakimasu (4) Tai, su mama, y su tía entablaron una amena conversación, yo por mi parte estaba analizando lo que había pasado en el día, los constantes abrazos de Tai, la batalla de Nieve, el tiempo que pasamos los dos recostados en la cama, su cálido abrazo, pero en lo que estaba pensando mas era en sus palabras; sus palabras me dieron un poco de esperanza, "Tal vez el también me ame" pensé, pero siendo sinceros ¿que posibilidades hay de que el este enamorado de mi como yo lo estoy de el? "no lo se, pero la esperanza muere al ultimo" me dije para consolarme, pero no pude evitar responderme : "pero muere constantemente".

La cena paso y nos fuimos a dormir, Tai se acostó solo me dijo Oyasuminasai(5) y se quedo profundamente dormido, yo en cambio no podía dormir, los eventos del día, me daban vueltas en la cabeza, decidí sentarme, pero no ayudo en nada, la luz de la luna caía directamente en Tai, acentuando aun mas sus bellas facciones; si seguía un minuto mas en la habitación me volvería loco; así que decidí ir a la sala, me senté a lado de la chimenea que había sido encendida para la cena; me quede en silencio, tratando de organizar mis pensamientos, mis sentimientos, cuando de pronto Miyuko san salió de quien sabe donde y se sentó a mi lado.

"¿Tu tampoco puedes dormir, ne?" Me pregunto, yo solo negué con la cabeza.

"¿Que te mantiene despierto a estas horas, Yamato?"

Yo solo me encogí de hombros y le dije: "No lo se." Tratando de oírme convincente.

"¿No lo sabes o no quieres decirme?... ¡Ya se, déjame adivinar!"

Asentí con la cabeza, después de todo no la creí capaz de que adivinara lo que me estaba pasando.

"De seguro te duele el estomago, por el guiso que hizo mi hermana, no tiene remedio, nunca aprenderá a cocinar" Dijo en tono burlón, yo no pude evitar sonreír un poco, y mover mi cabeza de un lado al otro.

"Nah, ya se que no es eso, seguramente no te duele el estomago sino aquí." Dijo señalándose el corazón, yo solamente asentí.

"¿Piensas que la persona que amas no te corresponderá?" En ese momento mire hacia el suelo, era verdad en eso pensaba.

"Lo sabia" dijo con una mezcla de emoción y tristeza. "Y acaso esa persona es¿Tai?"

No supe que hacer, ella me había descubierto, en un instante trate de idear mil mentiras, pensaba que si ella lo sabia se lo diría a Tai, y nuestra amistad se acabaría, seguramente mi en mi cara se reflejaba el pavor que sentía internamente, porque después de unos segundos me dio unas palmaditas en el hombro y me dijo:

"No te preocupes, yo no creo que sea algo malo"

Al oír la sinceridad de esas palabras, no pude dar un suspiro de alivio, y luego con un poco de esfuerzo le pregunte: "¿Soy tan obvio?"

"No, en verdad no, yo soy muy observadora"

"¿Cómo se dio cuenta?"

"En pequeños detalles, tu voz cambia ligeramente cuando hablas con mi sobrino, se vuelve un poco mas suave; también pude ver como se te ilumina el rostro siempre que el dice tu nombre, pero en si lo mas evidente es que siempre que el te toca, tu te sonrojas levemente."

"¿Cree que Tai se haya dado cuenta?"

"No, mi sobrino es muy tonto en cuestiones de sentimientos, sabes Yamato, yo estoy segura que el también te ama, pero todavía no se ha dado cuenta"

"¿Cómo puede saber eso?" Pregunte, un poco emocionado, un poco temeroso.

"Tai, es una persona muy noble" Dijo tranquilamente Miyuko san. "El tiene muchos amigos, pero a ninguno de ellos los ha invitado ni una vez a su casa, a ninguno de ellos los ha invitado aquí, y sobre todo lo mas importante es que a ninguno de ellos les ha contado lo que le paso a su padre y hermana"

Yo solo me quedo pensando en lo que decía Miyuko, era cierto, Tai tenia muchos amigos, del fútbol, de su salo, e incluso de otros salones, pero con ellos solo hablaba de cosas triviales, de cómo será el próximo partido, o si le pueden pasar la tarea que se le olvido, pero con ninguno de ellos hablaba de cosas realmente importantes, como de sus sentimientos, solo conmigo hablaba de eso.

"También Tai es una persona que gusta de tocar a las personas" Continuo Miyuko san. "A veces les da a sus amigos una palmada en la espalda para que sepan que tienen su apoyo, otras veces recarga su brazo sobre los hombros de sus amigos; pero Tai solo abraza o acaricia a las personas que ama"

No me había dado cuenta de eso, era cierto; yo pensaba que Tai me trataba como a sus demás amigos, no me sorprendía su cariño, ya que yo siempre lo veía dar ese cariño a sus amigos, pero es cierto, Tai nunca ha abrazado a un compañero de fútbol o a un amigo de su salón; pero en cambio el siempre se ha despedido de mi con un abrazo, el siempre ha acariciado mi cabello, solo a mi me ha limpiado las lagrimas con sus suaves dedos.

"Nunca había visto a Tai tan feliz" Dijo suspirando "cuando esta contigo es como si olvidara sus preocupaciones sus miedos, por eso estoy segura que Tai te ama."

"¿Pero y si no?" Pregunte, es algo pesimista de mi parte, pero es una posibilidad, y yo no quería echar a perder algo tan valioso como la amistad de Tai.

"Estoy segura que si, y si no es así, el no seria capaz de rechazarte como amigo, el no es así."

"Tengo que pensarlo" dije un poco cansado.

"Entiendo, yo creo que nadie mas que tu puede darle una felicidad inconmensurable a mi niño, eres un gran muchacho, estoy orgullosa que se haya enamorado de alguien como tu; ¿Sabes? Yo quiero a Tai y a Kari como mis hijos, cuídalo mucho, ya ha sufrido bastante con la muerte de su papa y su hermana"

Al terminar de decir eso se levanto del sofá, se despidió de mi guiñándome el ojo; y me quede solo frente la chimenea, aun tenia mucho que pensar, así me quede unos instantes, solo en medio del silencio de la noche, hasta que oí unos pasos tras de mi, no voltee, pensando que era Miyuko san, pero me sorprendí al verme envuelto en unos suaves brazos, era Tai.

"No tienes frió Yama, te traje esta sabana para que estés calientito" Dijo Tai suavemente mientras se sentaba a mi lado; me sorprendió mucho que estuviera despierto a estas horas.

"¿Qué haces despierto Tai?" pregunte mientras Tai se acurrucaba sobre mi pecho.

"Desperté con frió, y no te vi en tu cama Yama, así que vine ha hacerte compañía"

"Gracias" de repente las palabras de Miyuko san hacían eco en mi cabeza¿Y si en verdad me ama? No puedo dejar pasar esta oportunidad.

"Yama ¿estas bien?" pregunto preocupado.

"Claro mi ángel" conteste acercándome mas a Tai y dejando que mis dedos tocaran suavemente sus labios.

"¿Yama?" Pregunto algo desconcertado, aun en la oscuridad pude ver que se sonrojaba, y por nuestra cercanía podía sentir que su corazón latía rápidamente, el mío también.

"Shh" le dije, besando suavemente su frente y después sus labios; para mi fortuna no encontré resistencia alguna, en cambio encontré que el me abrazaba con mas fuerza, después separamos nuestros labios, y el seguía abrazándome con fuerza, levante delicadamente su cara, para poder ver sus ojos, le brillaban, le brillaban como nunca le habían brillado antes, y entre suspiros por fin le pude decir:

"¡Kimi wo Aishiteru yo!"(6)

Tai sonrió, y me abrazo aun mas fuerte, y entre suspiros, gritos de emoción y una alegría desbordante me dijo: "¡Boku mo Kimi wo motto motto aishiteru yo!"(7)

* * *

Traducciones:

1.Hajimemashite Taichi desu Douzo yoroshiku (始めまして太一ですどうぞよろしく) Mucho gusto en conocerte soy Taichi.

2.Hajimemashite Yamato desu Douzo Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu (始めましてヤマトですどうぞよろしくお願いします) Encantado de conocerte, soy Yamato.

3.No intenten buscarlas en un mapa, no existen, Hoshiyama (星山) significa montaña de la estrella, y Yukibara (雪原) Campo de nieve.

4.Itadakimasu (戴きます) Gracias por la comida recibida.

5.Oyasuminasai (お休みなさい) Que descanses; Buenas noches.

6.Kimi wo aishiteru yo (君を愛してるよ) Te amo.

7.Boku mo Kimi wo motto motto aishiteru yo (僕も君をもっともっと愛してるよ) Yo también te amo muchísimo.

* * *

¿Que les parecio? El siguiente capitulo, se tratara de como la familia de Tai y Yama, y sus amigosdescubren su relacion¿Como tomaran esta noticia? no se preocupen el siguiente capitulo volvera a ser feliz, de ahi en adelante vendran los capitulos tristes oscuros y hasta crueles, bueno me despido por ahora.

Cuidense.


	8. 7 Revelaciones

Capitulo 7: Revelaciones. (Revelations.) (暴露) (Bakurou.)

Bueno, bueno, ellos llevan mas o menos una hora platicándome lo que les ha pasado, y hasta ahora, no ha pasado nada tan grave como para hacer que ellos huyeran de sus casas, ni ha aparecido esa gente mala que les quieren hacer daño; tal vez están sobredimensionando el asunto; sobredimensionando no sabia que conocías esa palabra Yukishi, que inteligente resultaste; ya cállate, odio que seas sarcástico conmigo; por si no te haz dado cuenta Yukishi, tu y yo somos la misma persona; si ya lo se, y cállate para que podamos oír a Yamato.

"¿Estas bien, Yukishi?" Tai me pregunto un poco consternado, seguramente se nota cuando estoy pensando en quien sabe que cosas y no presto atención a lo que me dicen.

"Si Tai, lo siento, estaba pensando en otra cosa."

"OK Yama, sigue contándole."

"Muy bien, después de que Tai y yo nos besamos, nos quedamos dormidos en el sofá, no pasamos frió porque nos teníamos el uno al otro para acurrucarnos; a la mañana siguiente Miyuko san nos despertó, primero me despertó a mi; yo abría cansadamente mis ojos y la vi frente a mi sonriéndome, al principio estaba confundido de que estaba pasando, pero casi inmediatamente recordé lo de la noche anterior y me sonroje, ella sonrió mas y casi susurrando me dijo:

"¿Le dijiste, verdad¿Le confesaste que lo amas?"

"Si." Dije simplemente no pudiendo ocultar mi sonrisa.

"¡Que bueno!" Dijo casi gritando mientras juntaba sus manos una y otra vez como queriendo aplaudir y brincando sin cesar; después dio un largo suspiro y guardando su compostura me pregunto. "¿Qué te respondió?"

"Que el también me ama." Ahora era yo quien quería brincar de un lado a otro y dar gritos de felicidad, pero en lugar de eso, solo sonreí.

Aparentemente Miyuko san y yo hicimos el suficiente escándalo para despertar a Tai, el se tallo los ojos con sus manos, y luego dando un largo y fuerte bostezo se estiro y abrió los ojos, inmediatamente que vio a Miyuko san, el salió de su estado de aletargamiento y se puso mas rojo que un jitomate; Miyuko san rápidamente lo abrazo y le dijo:

"Ohayou Gozaimasu(1) Taichi kun, no te preocupes, yo no pienso que sea algo malo."

Tai suspiro aliviado, volteo a verme y me sonrió con su mas grande y hermosa sonrisa, y luego por fin hablo.

"Ohayou Gozaimasu, Obachan(2), Yama chan."

Yo me sonroje cuando me dijo Yama chan, se oía tan bien que me dijera así; y para el regocijo de Miyuko san y Tai, ahora yo me sonroje; después Tai me dio un fuerte y cálido abrazo, después dirigió sus ojos hacia Miyuko san, y adoptando una actitud seria, tan seria que era casi anormal en el; le dijo:

"Obachan¿podrías no mencionar nada de esto a Okaasan(3)? No quiero que me alejen jamás de mi Yama."

La petición de Tai era muy comprensible, no sabíamos si la mama de Tai reaccionaria de la misma manera que Miyuko san, incluso yo dudaba si mis padres tomarían esta noticia del modo mas placentero, y como el dijo, no quiero que jamás me alejen de el; lo mejor por el momento era guardar silencio y guardar las apariencias.

Miyuko san nos vio tristemente, y mirando hacia el piso, le contesto a Tai: "No se preocupen mis niños, no diré nada a nadie, lo prometo; pero no deberían de tener miedo de revelar sus sentimientos, no creo que mi hermana se enoje con ustedes, pero si es su decisión yo la respetare."

Fue entonces que la mama de Tai, salió de su habitación, todavía estaba un poco somnolienta, agito la mano para saludarnos, se metió al baño, y rápidamente salió nos volvió a ver, esta vez totalmente conciente, y dijo:

"¡Ehh! Creo que se me pegaron las sabanas; Minna(4) Ohayou Gozaimasu."

Después de eso el día paso sin contratiempos, todos ayudamos para la cena de navidad, y después de ese día nos retiramos de Yukibara hacia nuestras casas; fueron unas vacaciones muy gratas, las mejores de mi vida.

Las clases comenzaron de nuevo, tratamos de actuar lo mas normal posible, para que nuestros compañeros y maestros no se dieran cuenta de nuestra relación, fue algo muy difícil ya que nuestros sentimientos eran muy fuertes, y la urgencia de abrazar a Tai, y llenarlo de besos era constante; pero durante la escuela tendríamos que mantener todos esos sentimientos a raya; afortunadamente después de la escuela teníamos nuestras casas solas, ya que nuestros padres tienen que trabajar en la tarde, lo primero que hacia Tai después de cerrar la puerta de su casa, era abrazarme fuertemente y bañarme de besos, yo por mi parte, acariciaba su suave cabello escrupulosamente, y disfrutaba cada momento a su lado; a veces pasábamos todo ese tiempo solos platicando de cualquier cosa, otras veces pasábamos el tiempo en silencio, disfrutando de la presencia del otro, a veces yo me recostaba en su pecho para oír su corazón, otras veces el se acostaba sobre mi pecho para poder oír el mío; y otras veces pasábamos el tiempo jugando, dándonos besos y algunas caricias; fue una época maravillosa, pensábamos en guardar nuestro secreto para siempre o por lo menos hasta que pudiéramos hacernos cargo de nosotros mismos; pero un día, la verdad salió a la luz, era inevitable.

Fue un día viernes, como cualquier otro viernes, en la escuela, Tai y yo actuamos normalmente, nada sospechoso; ese día no teníamos tanta urgencia por estar abrazándonos, por expresar nuestro amor y cariño, ya que mi papa iría de viaje a Natsugata(5) y no regresaría sino hasta el lunes, lo que significaba que tendríamos mi casa sola todo un fin de semana; Tai había pedido permiso para quedarse a dormir conmigo; yo había planeado una cena con velas y música romántica; cosas que, lo admito, pensaba que eran ridículas, pero ahora con lo enamorado que estoy por Tai las comprendo; por fin llegamos a mi casa, y casi como ritual, después de que Tai cerro la puerta me baño de caricias y besos; decidimos irnos a mi recamara para estar mas cómodos, y entre nuestras caricias, besos y palabras dulces que nos decíamos, no oímos que se abría la puerta principal, ni los pasos que se acercaban cansadamente hacia mi recamara; nos dimos cuenta de eso demasiado tarde, cuando mi papa entro a mi recamara y dijo:

"Yama...to, ehhh, se cancelo mi viaje."

En ese momento Tai y yo rompimos estrepitosamente un beso que nos estábamos dando y nos separamos rápidamente, ambos con la cara roja, entre vergüenza y miedo. Yo mentalmente rezaba a cuanto Dios existiera para pedirles que mi papa no se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que estábamos haciendo; curiosamente ningún Dios contesto mi suplica por que mi papa se acerco mas a nosotros y nos dijo:

"Hola Taichi kun, que bueno que estas aquí; a propósito Matt¿Qué estabas haciendo con Tai kun hace unos momentos?"

Tai y yo nos vimos, su cara estaba sudorosa por miedo, y yo sentía un escalofrió recorrer mi cuerpo, mis manos y cabello estaban empapados por un sudor frió, y mi mente estaba tratando de buscar una excusa, una salida, y de repente se me ocurrió algo.

"Es que Tai se estaba ahogando." Dije tratándome de oír lo mas convincente posible, y que en mi voz no se notara el miedo que en esos momentos tenia.

"¿Ahogando?" Pregunto sospechoso mi papa, mientras recibía la mirada incrédula de Tai.

"Si, se estaba ahogando, es que, se le atoro un dulce en la garganta, y le tuve que dar respiración de boca a boca." En realidad era una pésima excusa, pero mi papa pareció haberla creído.

"¡Oh! Ya veo, y tu Tai kun¿ya estas bien?" Pregunto mi papa preocupado

"Si Ishida san, ya estoy mejor, gracias por preguntar." Contesto Tai un poco temeroso.

" Que bueno, por cierto Matt¿no crees que debiste aplicar la maniobra Hemlich(6) en lugar de respiración de boca a boca? Bueno eso ya no importa, lo que importa es que Tai kun ya esta bien." Dijo mi papa mientras le daba unas palmadas a Tai y después se retiraba de mi cuarto, yo suspiraba aliviado, pero de repente en el quicio de la puerta mi papa se detuvo, volteo hacia nosotros y nos dijo:

"Muchachos¿Creen que me creí todo eso de que Tai se estaba ahogando, que estaban haciendo en realidad?" Su voz sonaba muy calmada, extrañamente calmada para lo que había presenciado, eso hizo que el miedo, no terror, me inundara, no pensé claramente y empecé a llorar, Tai me abrazo fuertemente; como protegiéndome, pensaba que todo esto iba a empeorar, mi papa se acerco a mi, y yo entre gritos y lagrimas dije:

"¡No papa, no me hagas nada, no le hagas daño a Tai, no me alejes de el, por favor papa!"

Mi papa se hinco frente a nosotros y después nos abrazo cálidamente. "¿Por qué crees que les haría daño a ti o a Tai, Por que me tienes miedo Yamato?" Pregunto casi al borde de las lagrimas.

"Porque Tai y yo nos amamos." Dije simple y tajantemente.

Mi papa nos abrazo aun mas fuerte después de oír mis palabras. "¿Crees que te separaría de una persona tan especial como Tai, crees que te separaría de él, después de todo el bien que te ha hecho, después de todo el daño que te hemos hecho tu mama y yo por habernos separado, por haberte separado de Takeru?" Dijo mi papa llorando a mares igual que yo y que Tai.

"¿No te importa que nos amemos, que los dos seamos hombres?" Pregunte casi susurrando.

"Claro que me importa." Contesto. " Me importa que hayas encontrado a alguien que te ame, a alguien que te cuide y que tu cuides; me importa mucho que seas feliz, y a doy gracias que esa persona haya sido Taichi." Después dejo de abrazarnos y limpio con sus dedos las lagrimas de Tai y las mías; yo no podía creer, todas mis dudas, mis miedos, mi desconfianza eran infundados, mentira; Miyuko san tenia razón, la gente que nos ama, no nos lastimaría.

Después de unos minutos, los tres pasamos a la sala, y Tai le pregunto a mi papa.

"¿Ishida san?"

"Dime Tai kun."

"¿Me permitiría ser el novio de su hijo?" Pregunto decidido.

"Antes que te conteste¿Puedo preguntarte algo?"

"Si, lo que usted quiera."

"¿Amas a mi hijo?"

"Con mi vida, señor."

"En ese caso, es un honor que tu seas el novio de mi hijo."

Tai y yo nos miramos y nos abrazamos, no podíamos creer lo que estaba pasando, era maravilloso; mi papa se nos acerco y dijo:

"Muy bien, esto hay que celebrarlo¿Qué les parece si los invito a comer?."

Nuestro fin de semana, no fue como lo habíamos planeado, no tuvimos una cena romántica, en su lugar tuvimos una comida en un restaurante de hamburguesas, mi papa, Tai y yo; pero lo que paso en ese fin de semana nos hizo darnos cuenta que no debíamos ocultar nuestros sentimientos, por lo menos, no de las personas que nos aman; así que Tai decidió decirle a su mama, de nuestra relación; así el día siguiente, Domingo, Tai decidió decirle toda la verdad a su mama; esperábamos que ella reaccionara al igual que mi papa; estábamos tan nerviosos el y yo en su sala; cuando su mama salió de la cocina, para sentarse con nosotros a comer.

"Bueno, espero que me haya quedado rica la comida." Dijo la mama de Tai esbozando una sonrisa. "No cocino muy a menudo, pero espero que este sabroso."

"Eeto...(7); Okaasan, antes de comer¿podíamos platicar de algo?" Pregunto Tai un tanto preocupado.

"Si cielo, de lo que quieras." Contesto la mama de Tai, su sonrisa nunca abandono sus labios.

"Bueno, es que, este, es acerca, de mis, este, sentimientos." Dijo Tai titubeante.

"¿De tus sentimientos?" Pregunto entusiasmada. "¿No me digas que ya amas a alguien?"

"Este, si, eso es... ya encontré a esa persona que me hace feliz."

"¡Que bien! Y ¿acaso yo conozco a esa personita?"

"Si mama, tu conoces a esa persona."

"¡Que bien, que bien! No me digas de quien se trata, déjame adivinar¿Puedo cielo?"

"Yo preferiría decírtelo, es que..." Tai fue repentinamente interrumpido por su mama que comenzó a hacerle preguntas.

"No seas aburrido Taichi; déjame ver, esa persona¿Es de tu escuela?"

"Si mama, pero yo quisiera..." De nuevo fue interrumpido.

"OK, OK¿es de tu salón?"

"Si mama, pero déjame explicarte..." Otra vez interrumpido.

"Entonces, si esa persona va en tu mismo salón, y yo lo conozco, debe de ser..."

Esta vez Tai interrumpió a su mama, desesperado, pero yo me di cuenta de una pequeña sutileza, la mama de Tai dijo: lo conozco, en lugar de la conozco¿acaso la mama de Tai se habrá dado cuenta de nuestra relación?.

"Mama, déjame hablar, no es la persona que tu piensas." Dijo Tai, refiriéndose a Sora, amiga de él de hace varios años, que va en nuestro mismo salón, y que también conoce a la señora Yagami.

"¡Oh, ya veo!" Dijo decepcionada la mama de Tai. " Entonces¿no se trata de Yama kun?"

"¡No mama! No es Sora a la que amo, yo amo a Yama... ¿Qué dijiste?" Pregunto Tai azorado, mientras volteaba a verme, y de nuevo volteaba a ver a su mama.

"Dije que si no se trata de Yamato" Repitió la mama de Tai con una sonrisa de regocijo en su rostro.

"Si, es él, pero ¿Cómo sabes?"

"Bueno, es que después de las vacaciones en casa de Miyuko, ustedes se han comportado, mas cariñosos que de costumbre, y yo supuse que ya eran novios."

"Y ¿no te molesta." Pregunto Tai expectante.

"Bueno, al principio cuando me di cuenta que podía haber una relación entre ustedes, me sentí algo confundida, entre molesta, alegre, y demás; pero luego de analizarlo detenidamente, me di cuenta que Yama kun, te ha hecho mucho bien, gracias a el vuelves a reír como lo hacías cuando tu padre y Hikari vivían, y tu también le has hecho mucho bien; así que no me molesta para nada que el sea tu novio, es mas, creo que no podía haber mejor persona."

Tai volteo a verme con una sonrisa en sus labios, yo no podía hacer otra cosa mas que sonreír y agradecer la intervención de cuantos Dioses nos ayudaron.

"Yama kun, estoy muy agradecido por todo el bien que le has hecho a mi hijo." Dijo la mama de Tai con voz sincera y agradecida. "Y Tai¿qué no le vas a presentar a papa, y a Hikari a tu novio?"

"¿Puedo?" Pregunto Taichi, mientras yo ignoraba por completo a que se referían.

"Por supuesto, tu papa y Hikari, estarán muy felices."

"Ven Yama koi(8)" Tai me tomo de la mano y fuimos hacia el cuarto de su madre, yo nunca había entrado ahí, siempre estaba cerrado; y justo a lado de la cama de la mama de tai, estaba empotrado en la pared, un pequeño mueble de madera, parecía como un pequeño closet, Tai lo abrió, revelando en su interior unas varitas de incienso y dos fotos, una era de un hombre, tal vez un año mas joven que mi papa, tenia los ojos café, justo como los de Tai, y una resplandeciente sonrisa; la otra foto, era de una niña casi de la misma edad de Takeru, sus ojos café, y su cabello marrón, eran idénticos a los de Tai, pero su piel era mas clara; fue cuando me di cuenta que era un altar; la mama de Tai prendió dos varitas de incienso y las puso a los costados del mueble, entonces Tai que aun seguía tomándome de la mano, se acerco conmigo al altar y Dijo:

"Papa, Hikari, quiero que conozcan a Yamato; yo lo conozco de la escuela, es un chico increíble y mi mejor amigo; tu hubieras sido gran amigo de su papa Outousan(9), el siempre trata de contar chistes pero no hace reír a nadie, justo como tu lo hacías." En ese momento Tai empezó a temblar ligeramente, y en sus ojos se empezaban a formar unas pequeñas lagrimas; yo apreté fuertemente su mano, y el siguió hablando. "Y el también tiene un hermano menor, Hikari, se llama Takeru, es igual de alegre e inocente justo como tu lo eras, se hubieran llevado muy bien...; Papa, Hikari, quiero que sepan que estoy muy bien, cuido a mama como me lo pediste papa, y nunca he dejado de sonreír, como me lo aconsejaste Hikari; y Yamato... el es el sol de mi vida, el ha hecho que vuelva a sonreír como antes; el me hace sentir emociones que jamás había sentido; con el me siento seguro, protegido; su corazón late tranquilo, justo como el tuyo papa; su sonrisa es casi tan hermosa como la tuya Hikari..."

Taichi no pudo mas y rompió en llanto, yo lo abrace fuertemente, su mama, también derramo algunas lagrimas, y en ese momento, sin que nadie me lo hubiera pedido, hable frente al altar, le hable al papa de Tai, y a la pequeña Hikari.

"Yagami san, Hikari chan; les prometo cuidar de Tai koi, les prometo nunca dejar de amarlo, espero que en donde quiera que estén, estén felices por su hijo, ya que es la persona mas dulce, mas noble e inocente que he conocido; yo jamás le haré daño y prometo siempre protegerlo, con mi vida si es necesario; pero tengo que pedirles algo, quiero pedirles que me den permiso para ser el novio de Taichi..."

En ese momento una ráfaga de aire entro por la ventana de la habitación apagando los inciensos; y un sonido, como si tocasen la puerta principal se oyó; Tai, su mama y yo nos miramos, un poco espantados, un poco tristes y sorprendidos; los tres nos dirigimos hacia la puerta principal; la mama de Tai abrió la puerta y no había nadie, eso pensé, pero al ver que la señora Yagami se agachaba y empezaba a llorar, sabia que me había equivocado; Tai y yo nos acercamos a lado de la Sra. Yagami; entonces ella voltio a vernos y dijo:

"Son flores de cerezo" Me sorprendió el hecho que las flores de cerezo no florecen sino hasta abril, y nosotros estábamos en enero, pero lo que dijo la mama de Tai después, eso me marco para siempre. "Las flores de cerezo son las flores de tu papa y de tu hermana." Dijo la Sra. Yagami a Tai. "En abril ellos las recortaban de los árboles y las ponían en un florero; ellos te están respondiendo Yama kun, ellos dicen que si puedes ser novio de Tai." Después la mama de Tai se levanto y nos abrazo; y los tres empezamos a llorar.

Todo esto había salido muy bien, tanto mi papa como la mama de Tai, nos habían aceptado, e incluso estaban muy felices por nuestra relación, ese mismo día, Tai y yo decidimos ir a ver a mi mama y a Takeru para comentarles acerca de nosotros.

Mi mama no fue tan sentimental como lo fue mi papa o la mama de Tai, pero también acepto la noticia muy bien, Takeru estuvo muy contento ya que según sus palabras, no tendría un hermano mayor, sino dos; así que el fin de semana que se revelaron nuestros sentimientos, fue uno de nuestros mejores días; por fin podíamos sentirnos seguros por nuestros sentimientos; pronto la escuela se entero de lo nuestro, nuestros amigos nos apoyaron y nos felicitaron, a los demás les fue indiferente; por fin éramos libres, estábamos seguros; pero esa libertad, esa seguridad, esa paz no duraría mucho; no nos dábamos cuenta que éramos observados, que éramos acechados."

Bueno, he aquí un nuevo capitulo¿Qué les pareció? Espero les haya gustado; bueno ya se que he advertido hasta el cansancio que pronto este fic, pasara a ser categoría M, y que será triste e inclusive cruel, pues esta vez será la ultima advertencia, por que por fin, en el siguiente capitulo pasaremos al terreno de la crueldad, tristeza y demás emociones no muy agradables, así que por favor sigan leyendo y opinando. Muchas Gracias.

Notas del autor.

1.- Ohayou Gozaimasu (おはようございます) Buenos Dias.

2.- Obachan (叔母ちゃん) Tiíta.

3.- Okaasan (お母さん) Mama.

4.- Minna (みんな) Todos, a todos.

5.- Natsugata (夏潟) No lo intenten buscar en el mapa, no existe. Significa Laguna del verano.

6.- La maniobra Heimlich (No se si se escribe así, no se alemán) sirve para ayudar a las personas que se están atragantando; consiste en ponerse detrás de la persona atragantada, poner el puño cerrado con el pulgar apuntando hacia la boca del estomago, y la otra mano sujetando el puño; se hace un movimiento ascendente rápido, esto logra que el aire acumulado en el estomago, expulse el objeto que estaba atorado en la garganta. (O algo así, no soy bueno explicando esa clase de cosas)

7.- Eeto (ええと) Mande, perdón, este.

8.- Koi (恋) No, no significa carpa, en este caso Koi, es contracción de koibito (恋人) novio(a).


	9. 8 Esperanza Arrebatada

Hola como estan, espero que bien, perdon por la demora, pero mi computadora se descompuso, espero que disfruten de este capitulo, sigan leyendo, gracias.

Capitulo 8: Esperanza Arrebatada. (Snatched Hope.) (奪われた希望) (Ubawareta Kibou.)

Ahora si estoy intrigado, ¿a que se referira Yamato cuando dijo que eran acechados, yo espero que no pase nada, la duda me carcome, pero repentinamente Yamato dejo de hablar, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, y su cara se torno mas palida de lo que era, Taichi lo abrazo calidamente, y Yamato enterro su rostro en el pecho de Tai, el lo empezo a arrullar ligeramente, entonces Yamato volteo a verme y me dijo:

"Yukishi san, espero me disculpes, pero no puedo seguir contando lo que paso, es muy doloroso para mi, pero Tai chan te lo contara, ¿Esta bien?

En ese momento pense que lo que habrian sufrido debio haber sido muy doloroso, Yamato lloraba y Taichi no se veia muy animado a contar lo sucedido, así que decidi, mejor a que no me lo contaran, para que así no tuvieran que recordarlo, y que no volvieran a sufrir.

"Taichi san" dije. "no es necesario que me cuenten lo que paso, no quiero que vuelvan a sufrir."

"¿Sabes Yukishi." Dijo Tai mirándome directamente a los ojos. "Nos duele mucho contar esto, pero es necesario, así poco a poco nos damos cuenta que eso quedo en el pasado, y así tu podras ayudarnos a superar nuestro sufrimiento."

Yo solo pude asentir y prestar atencion a las palabras de Tai, despues de todo, los estaba ayudando.

"Yama y yo." Dijo Tai abrazando mas fuerte a Yamato. "por fin dejamos de ocultar lo que sentimos, habia gente que nos criticaba, pero nunca les prestamos atención, teniamos el amor de nuestra familia, de nuestros amigos, con eso era suficiente; pero tal vez debimos haber sido mas cautelosos con la gente que no nos aceptaba, nunca pensamos que serian capaces de hacernos daño.

Nuestro sueño, poco a poco se volvio una pesadilla, recuerdo que todo empezo en junio, era un viernes, y Yama dormiria en mi casa por que su papa se fue de viaje por su trabajo; nuestra tarde fue muy tranquila, normal, como cualquier tarde de viernes; pero ya en la noche, mi mama llego visiblemente alterada, antes de saludar a mi o a Yama, ella tomo el telefono y marco un numero, permanecio a lado del telefono unos minutos golpeando con sus dedos la mesa donde estaba colocado, despues colgo pesadamente y dio un suspiro de frustración, Yama y yo nos acercamos, y le pregunte;

" ´kaasan(1) ¿Estas bien?"

"Lo siento cielo." Dijo tratándose de disculpar. " Lo siento Yama kun, es que estoy algo preocupada?"

"¿Por qué señora Yagami?" Esta vez Yama pregunto.

"Es que me hablaron al trabajo preguntándome por Miyuko, tal parece que hace dos dias no va a su trabajo, y nadie en Yukibara ha sabido de ella."

"¿Tia Miyuko esta bien?" Pregunte Preocupado.

"No lo se cielo, en su casa no contestan, y su celular no responde, tal vez decidio tomarse unas vacaciones y no quiere que nadie la moleste." Dijo mi mama esperanzadoramente.

"Tu mama tiene razon, Tai koi, Miyuko chan seguramente esta bien, no hay por que preocuparse." Dijo Yama mientras pasaba su mano por mi cabello y me daba un beso en la mejilla.

No pudimos hacer nada ese dia, "tal vez Yama y mi mama tengan razon", me decia para consolarme, pero muy dentro de mi sabia que algo malo estaba pasando, pero no podia hacer nada.

Ese fin de semana paso sin novedad, Yama, mi mama y yo, tratábamos de que el asunto de mi tia no nos preocupara, pero me daba cuenta que mi mama, a veces iba a marcar el telefono de mi tia, Yama hacia lo mismo cuando pensaba que yo estaba dormido, todos nosotros brincábamos hacia al telefono cada vez que sonaba, y esperábamos expectantes, a que la proxima llamada fuera de mi tia, pero eso no sucedió.

Llego el lunes y aun no teniamos noticias de mi tia, Yama y yo nos fuimos a la escuela como siempre, y mi mama se fue a su trabajo, las horas pasaron en una mezcla de angustia, nerviosismo y desesperanza. Después de la escuela fuimos a casa de Yama, ya que su papa llegaria de su viaje, y comeria con nosotros; yo aproveche el tiempo marcando a casa de mi tia, y una vez mas nadie contesto, despues marque al trabajo de mi mama, para preguntarle si habia recibido noticias, de nuevo la respuesta fue negativa.

Yama termino de preparar la comida, solo esperábamos a su papa, pero el no llegaba, yo empece a notar la preocupación y angustia en el rostro de Yama y le dije:

"¿Por qué no le hablas al celular de tu papa, Tal vez su vuelo se retraso?"

Yama asintió, pero yo sabia que se sentia igual que yo, con la sensación de que algo no esta bien; Yama marco al celular de su papa repetidas veces, y en ninguna de ellas contesto, yo lo abrace y le sugeri que marcaramos a su trabajo, tal vez ahí nos dieran información, pero Yama me contesto:

"No te preocupes Tai, seguramente el trabajo de papa requirió mas tiempo."

"Pero Yama" Replique. "Tu papa siempre te avisa si pasa algo así."

"Lo se Tai, pero debe de estar muy ocupado, no te preocupes "angel", estamos nerviosos por Miyuko chan, no hay que estar nerviosos por ´tousan(2), el y Miyuko chan estan bien." Me dijo con una sonrisa, tratando de verse calmado, pero habia algo que no me gustaba.

Comimos en silencio, no podiamos ocultar que estabamos preocupados por Miyuko, y por el Sr. Ishida, yo me repetia constantemente las palabras de mi Yama, "Ellos estan bien."; Yama decidio dormir en mi casa, no tenia caso que el se quedara solo.

El dia siguiente, Yama y yo llevamos nuestros celulares a la escuela, esperando que ya sea mi tia o el Sr. Ishida hablaran; estabamos en la clase de ingles, la ultima clase del dia, cuando el celular de Yama sono, el contesto rapidamente y salio del salon, sin siquiera pedirle permiso, o percatarse del maestro; momentos despues, yo hice lo mismo, tenia que saber si el Sr. Ishida estaba bien.

"¿Yama chan, que paso?" Pregunte justo despues de que Yama guardara su celular.

El volteo a verme, sus ojos reflejaban tristeza e incluso frustración, y luego entre susurros me dijo. "Hablaron del trabajo de mi papa, me preguntaron si el estaba enfermo, o si sabia la razon del por que se habia ausentado hoy, yo les pregunte acerca de su viaje, pero ellos me dijeron que no habia surgido ningun contratiempo, que mi papa debio haber llegado ayer..."

Entonces su voz se quebro y se abalanzo sobre mi para abrazarme, yo solo pude acariciar delicadamente su rostro y le dije. "Te amo Yama."

Después de la escuela fuimos a la casa de mi Yama, tal vez el Sr. Ishida ya habia llegado, o tendríamos un mensaje de el en la contestadora, no paso nada de eso, Yama volvio a hablar al celular de su papa, sin resultado alguno; despues fuimos a mi casa, mi mama llegaria temprano, cuando llegamos a mi casa mi mama ya estaba en ella, estaba marcando nuevamente, seguro trataba de localizar a mi tia, pero nuevamente sin resultado alguno; mi mama colgo el telefono y volteo para saludarnos, iba a decir algo, cuando su atención se centro en Yamato, el ya no podia mas con la incertidumbre y empezo a sollozar ligeramente.

"Yama kun ¿Qué te pasa mi cielo?" Dijo mi mama mientras se agachaba para poder ver bien los ojos de Yama.

"Sra. Yagami, es que mi papa tampoco aparece." Después mi mama lo abrazo fuertemente, todo esto estaba empeorando, primero mi tia Miyuko, y luego el Sr. Ishida.

"Yamato kun, ¿A dónde fue tu papa de viaje?" Pregunto repentinamente mi mama.

"Ehhh, a Fuyushima(3)" Contesto Yama, todavía llorando un poco.

"¿Por que lo preguntas mama?" No podia quedarme con la duda.

"Tengo que hacer algo." Contesto mi mama dejando de abrazar a Yama y con un fulgor de decisión en sus ojos. "No puede ser que nadie sepa de Miyuko y de Hiroaki san."

"¿Y que piensa hacer Sra. Yagami?" Preguntó Yama acercándose a mi para que lo abrazara.

"Primero, los dejare con tu mama, Yamato, ¿Crees que Natsuko tenga algun problema?"

"No creo Sra. Yagami." Contesto Yama mientras jugueteaba con mi cabello.

"Bien, despues ire a Yukibara, a preguntar acerca de mi hermana, y luego a Fuyushima, a preguntar acerca de tu papa Yamato."

En ese momento, pense que era una buena idea, todavía tenia esperanzas de que todo esto no era mas que un mal sueño y pronto todo mejoraria; pero ya ahora, se que la idea de mi mama fue una pesima idea, hubiera sido mejor ir con la policia o con las autoridades correspondientes, pero creo que hubiera dado lo mismo.

Fuimos a casa de la mama de Yamato, como nos lo habiamos imaginado, Natsuko san no tenia ni idea de lo que habia pasado con el papa de Yama y mucho menos con mi tia, gracias a su trabajo, le pudo conseguir a mi mama boletos de avion para llegar mas rapido a Yukibara, hospedaje en hoteles de Yukibara y Fuyushima, e incluso le consiguió un coche rentado para la transportación; mi mama y nosotros acordamos que ella hablaria diario para reportarse, y aparte ella tendría siempre su celular encendido, Natsuko san se encargaria de cuidarnos mientras mi mama iba a averiguar lo que estaba pasando; ¿Era un buen plan o no? Desafortunadamente, nada saldria como lo esperábamos.

Los primeros dos dias, pasaron sin novedad, mi mama nos hablo, como habiamos acordado, todavía no habia encontrado nada; el tercer dia, antes de que Natsuko san, Takeru chan, Yama koi y yo saliéramos de la casa, el telefono sono, era mi mama, ella nos dijo, que habia encontrado algo acerca de mi tia y de Ishida san, que nos hablaria mas tarde, como habiamos acordado, para darnos noticias; todos nos alegramos, yo pensaba que por fin este mal sueño estaba por terminar.

Después de la escuela Yama y yo nos apresuramos a llegar a casa de Natsuko san, ahí comimos en silencio junto con Takeru chan y Natsuko san, despues aguardamos a que el telefono sonara, pero no sono; ya pasaba de la hora acordada, así que marque el celular de mi mama, no hubo respuesta; Natsuko san trato de animarnos diciendo que seguramente mi mama habia encontrado Ishida san y a mi Tia, y por eso seguramente se le olvido cargar la bateria de su celular, y no podia hablarnos. Yo quise creer en las palabras de Natsuko san, pero una vez mas, muy dentro de mi, sabia que todo estaba empeorando.

El dia siguiente, le avisamos a Natsuko san, que Yama koi y yo llegaríamos un poco mas tarde, porque iriamos a nuestras casas a ver si no habia algun mensaje en las contestadoras, Natsuko san, nos dijo que nos cuidaramos, luego Yama se despidio de ella con un abrazo y un beso, algo inusual, ya que despues del divorcio no saludaba o se despedia de su mama así, abrazo fuertemente a Takeru diciéndole que lo queria mucho; yo me despedi normalmente de Natsuko san y de Takeru chan, y así los cuatro tomamos cada quien nuestro camino.

En la escuela no pudimos concentrarnos, nuestros pensamientos se encontraban en otra parte, con mi mama, con mi tia, con Hiroaki san; despues de la escuela, nos dirigimos a casa de Yama, era la mas cercana a la escuela, cuando entramos todo estaba normal, tal cual como la habiamos dejado, revisamos su contestadora y no encontramos nada de importancia, algunos anuncios de publicidad, algunas llamadas de su trabajo, pero ninguna llamada del señor Ishida; despues fuimos a mi casa y al igual que en la casa de Yama, no encontramos nada; ya era algo tarde, y decidimos ir a la casa de la mama de Yama, para que no se preocupara.

Cuando llegamos a casa de Natsuko san, el cielo empezaba a nublarse, augurando lluvia, al entrar a su casa, presenti que algo estaba mal; no habia señales de Natsuko san ni de Takeru chan, y ya era hora de que llegaran, Yama empezo a preocuparse, yo tome el telefono de la casa para tratar de comunicarme con Natsuko san, pero el telefono no daba linea, estaba muerto, colgue, sintiéndome frustrado y desesperado, saque mi telefono celular de mi bolsillo, e intente llamar, sin ningun resultado, mi telefono no tenia señal, le pedia a Yama su celular, pero su celular tambien carecia de señal, todo esto no me gustaba, era como estar inmersos en una pesadilla, le sugeria Yama salir a buscar a Takeru chan y a Natsuko san, pero el rechazo mi idea, el sugirió mejor esperarlos en casa, su optimismo no cesaba; el seguia diciendo que todo estaria bien, como hubiera deseado que tuviera razon; si saliamos a buscarlos, seguramente ellos llegarian y se preocuparian, a demas estaba a punto de llover, esos eran sus motivos para no salir de la casa, eran justificados así que le obedeci, esperaríamos a Natsuko san y a Takeru chan en casa.

Pasaron varias horas, sin que el telefono funcionara, sin que nuestros celulares recuperaran su señal, sin saber noticia de nadie, todo eso iba de mal en peor; la desesperación se reflejaba notablemente en nuestras caras, y para empeorar las cosas la luz se habia ido hacia ya varios minutos, sumiéndonos en una completa e inconfortable oscuridad, Yama se alteraba por cualquier pequeño ruido, yo no estaba mucho mejor que el, ambos estabamos agazapados en un sillon de la sala, esperando que la lluvia cesase, que la luz regresase, que Takeru chan y Natsuko san entrasen por la puerta; de repente, la puerta se abrio, dejando entrar una ráfaga de aire frio, Yama y yo temblamos por el estruendo que hizo la puerta al chocar con la pared; "Seguramente fue el viento." , le dije a Yama tratando de encontrar una respuesta logica, pero luego recorde en una mezcla de horror y esperanza que habia cerrado la puerta con llave; Yama presintió lo que yo estaba pensando, por que temerosamente pregunto: "¿Alguien esta ahí?", nadie respondio; volvio a preguntar: "¿Otouto(4), Okaasan, son ustedes?" de nuevo el silencio fue la unica contestación; afuera de la casa, el viento soplaba violentamente, los relámpagos retumbaban, la lluvia caia incesantemente, mientras adentro el silencio y la oscuridad nos rodeaban, augurando cosas malas.


	10. 9 Desesperanza

Gracias a todos por leer se los agradesco

* * *

Capitulo 9: Desesperanza. (Despair.) (絶望) (Zetsubou.)

Bueno, estos niños si saben como dejar intrigada a la gente, comparando lo que me han contado con mi vida, yo me estoy ahogando en un vaso de agua, escape de mi casa por temor a que mi familia y mis amigos, sobretodo Honooki me rechazaran; Taichi y Yamato están escapando por temor a que les hagan daño, ellos apenas son unos niños, no pueden defenderse, en cambio yo, soy un adulto, se defenderme, puedo sobrevivir solo y empezar una nueva vida, siento vergüenza de mi mismo; también tengo miedo que me sigan contando lo que les paso, seguramente la desaparición de su familia, tiene algo que ver con que estén huyendo ahora, no se que es mejor, pedirles que dejen de contarme lo que sucedió, y que mi mente y mi imaginación hagan el resto, u oír todo, hasta los sórdidos detalles; de repente como si Taichi me hubiera leído la mente, me dijo con voz serena:

"Yukishi, quieres seguir oyéndonos, se que te pedimos que nos oyeras, pero lo que sigue es muy fuerte, muy cruel, si decides no oírnos, nosotros aceptaremos tu decisión."

Me quede pensando unos segundos, que hacer; yo ya estaba metido en esto, así que mejor acabar de una vez con todo, seguiría oyendo la historia de Yamato y Taichi, aunque después me arrepintiera.

"Taichi, Yamato." Les dije tranquilamente. " Seguiré escuchándolos."

Taichi me sonrió tristemente, mientras acariciaba de nuevo el sedoso cabello de Yamato, que estaba recargado sobre el regazo de Taichi, fue cuando los ojos de Taichi se llenaron de lagrimas, y el haciendo un tremendo esfuerzo, se contuvo de llorar.

"Mi Yama, volvió a gritar una vez mas, pero nadie contesto, el aire seguía entrando violentamente por la puerta, yo quería ponerme de pie, para ir a cerrar la puerta, pero el miedo me lo impedía, en lugar de hacer eso, abrace a Yama con toda mi fuerza, para protegerlo, y para así sentirme seguro, una vez mas mi Yama grito:

"Quien esta ahí, conteste quienquiera que sea."

Pero una vez mas nadie contesto, de repente, empecé a escuchar pisadas en la casa, el miedo se apodero de mi y empecé a temblar violentamente, Yama también, y luego de atrás del sillón en el cual estábamos acurrucados, oí una voz decir:

"El mundo no merece tener monstruosidades como ustedes, nosotros ayudamos a la naturaleza a eliminar sus errores."

Después sentí como me sujetaban de pies y manos, y sentí algo húmedo en mi cara, era un trapo, con un olor repugnante, rápidamente sentí como mi cuerpo se hacia mas pesado, mi visión borrosa, y todo el ruido de la tormenta fue apagándose hasta parecer menos que un susurro; por fin quede sumido en la oscuridad y el silencio.

Desperté con dolor de cabeza y muy mareado, sentí ganas de vomitar, pero me contuve; cuando abrí los ojos, lo primero que vi fue oscuridad, una oscuridad amenazadora; mis sentidos aun estaban adormilados, pero poco a poco pude darme cuenta que estaba encerrado en un pequeño cuarto, mejor dicho celda, era de concreto, y muy pequeña, tal vez, tendría 1m. De largo y ancho, y apenas 2 m. De altura, estaba húmeda y oliendo a podrido, su puerta, era una puerta de metal, muy oxidado, pero lo suficientemente gruesa para que no pudiera ser abierta, tenia una pequeña abertura muy cerca de la base, para comida seguramente; después de ver todo esto, lo primero que se me vino a la mente, fue: "¿Dónde estoy?", pero después, recordé lo que había pasado, y recordé a mi Yama, el no estaba a mi lado, no estaba en esa celda conmigo, empecé a gritar desesperadamente: "Yama, bebe, ángel¿Dónde estas, Contesta por favor."

Tal vez grite unas tres veces, cuando oí que algo se movía en una pared, en realidad detrás de la pared; recargue mi oído contra el muro, para poder oír mejor, escuche unos sollozos, era mi Yama, entonces volví a gritar: "Yama, Yama." , pude escuchar que una voz débil decía: "Tai ¿Eres tu?" , yo conteste que si era yo, de repente, empecé a llorar incontrolablemente, golpeando la pared con mis puños, tenia que estar con mi Yama a cualquier precio, de pronto, en la base de la pared, una pequeña piedra se soltó, revelando un pequeño agujero, no mas grande que mi mano, me acosté y trate de ver a través del pequeño hoyo, fue cuando vi sus hermosos ojos azules, y unos pocos mechones de su cabello dorado, metí mi mano por el agujero, el también hizo lo mismo, pude sentir sus tibios dedos; no sabíamos lo que estaba pasando, pero en ese momento de angustia, en esa pesadilla que estábamos viviendo, algo permanecía constante, el amor que le tengo a Yama, y que ese amor es correspondido; pude concentrarme en la calidez de sus manos, y pude olvidar por unos segundos esta pesadilla, pronto me quede dormido, rodeado de una pútrida humedad, y de una oscuridad sofocante.

Tal vez me quede dormido un largo tiempo, tal vez solo fue un instante, no lo se, pero algo me despertó, fue el estruendo de la puerta al ser abierta bruscamente, detrás de la puerta, pude ver luz, era la luz amarillenta de un foco, poco después entro un hombre, todo vestido de negro y usando un pasamontañas también negro que le cubría toda su cara; entonces con una voz muy ruda, y casi sin sentimiento me dijo:

"Párate insecto."

Yo obedecí, me puse inmediatamente de pie, entonces el me puso unas esposas alrededor de mis muñecas, y me jalo hacia fuera de la celda, una vez afuera, pude ver que a mi Yama le estaban haciendo lo mismo, yo trate de correr hacia el, pero me detuvieron, luego nos ordenaron que los siguiéramos hacia una habitación; la habitación era muy grande, estaba toda cubierta por metal oxidado, y algunas cadenas colgaban del techo, tenia 3 sillas, una muy grande, y con picos muy filosos en la base y respaldo de la silla, y las otras 2, de apariencia normal, frente a la silla con picos; la habitación estaba iluminada por un foco amarillento, pero el oxido de toda la habitación, hacia que la luz adquiriera un tono rojizo. Nos ordenaron a Yama y a mi que nos sentáramos, y así lo hicimos, luego, entro en la habitación, otro tipo, vestido de negro, también tenia un pasamontañas negro, pero el tenia un látigo en sus manos, el se paro al centro de la habitación, frente a nosotros, y latigueando el piso unas veces nos dijo con una voz, dura, fría:

" Nosotros somos los "Kourusuban"(1), los guardianes de la luz, nosotros ayudamos a la naturaleza a corregir sus errores, y si no podemos corregirlos, los exterminamos; ustedes están aquí, por que aun pueden corregir su error."

Yama y yo nos volteamos a ver, no sabíamos de lo que estaba hablando ese sujeto, estábamos realmente asustados y confundidos, entonces, yo me anime a hablar.

"¿A que se refiere, cual es ese error?"

El tipo se empezó a reír frenéticamente, se acerco a mi, y me dio una cachetada, luego escupió en mi cara, y nos dijo:

"Eso que sienten es malo, ese amor, es sucio, es obsceno, es un pecado, si lo admiten y nunca mas se vuelven a ver serán perdonados."

Después de oír eso, estaba furioso, quien se creía ese tipo para decirnos que nuestro amor estaba mal, por que decía que era algo sucio, voltee a ver a Yama, y el también estaba furioso, fue cuando el hablo:

"Por que dice que nuestro amor es sucio, que le importa a usted, nosotros no hacemos daño a nadie, no pedimos la aceptación o el cariño de personas que no tienen nada que ver con nosotros, que mas les da si nos amamos."

Yama grito al borde de las lagrimas, mientras ese sujeto se reía una y otra vez, después de un rato, el sujeto se acerco a Yama, si el lo tocaba, si se atrevía a tocar un solo cabello de mi Yama con sus sucias manos, yo hubiera sido capaz de romper las esposas, y matar a golpes a ese sujeto; pero solo se le acerco, jamás lo toco, y con voz serena, incluso apacible le dijo:

"Su amor no es natural, es un error, una monstruosidad, una enfermedad que tiene que ser erradicada, si los dejamos libres, seguramente demás personas se infectaran, tal y como sus familias se infectaron; solo admitan la verdad, que ustedes están mal, que lo que sienten es malo; si lo admiten, los dejaremos libres, y evitaremos que se vuelvan a ver en la vida¿Cuál es su respuesta?"

Yo estaba hirviendo de enojo, y gritando le conteste al tipo:

"Nosotros no estamos enfermos, nosotros nos amamos y eso no es malo ni sucio, déjenos en paz de una buena vez."

El tipo volvió a verme, esta vez se acerco a mi, y puso sus sucias manos sobre mis mejillas, podía sentir su respiración en mi cara, como su asqueroso aliento tocaba mi piel, era una sensación nauseabunda, y lego me dijo:

"Sabia que contestarían eso, la enfermedad ya es irreversible, aunque tal vez la admitan y puedan salvarse, con la medicina adecuada."

El tipo dejo de tocarme, nos dio la espalda, alzo su mano, trono los dedos, y luego dijo algo que helo mi corazón, algo que dreno todo el color de las caras de Yama y la mía, lo que dijo fue:

"Traigan a su familia."

Yo no podía dar crédito a mis oídos, estos tipos, habían secuestrado a nuestra familia, y todo, para que nosotros aprendiéramos una absurda lección, para que nos diéramos cuenta que lo que sentíamos el uno por el otro estaba mal; voltee a ver a Yama, el estaba temblando, sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas, sabia que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no llorar, yo también estaba aguantándome las ganas de llorar; de pronto empezaron a entrar 2 tipos igualmente vestidos de negro, también con pasamontañas, después, encadenados entre si estaban mi tía, el Sr. Ishida, mi mama, Natsuko san, y el pequeño Takeru; todos ellos se veían sucios y desalineados, mi tía y el Sr. Ishida tenían la piel muy pálida y grandes ojeras; cuando ellos nos vieron, todos empezaron a llorar, incluso nosotros, entonces el tipo del látigo nos ordeno que nos calláramos, y le dio un latigazo a Ishida san, entonces el hablo.

"Dejen en paz a nuestros niños, déjenos vivir tranquilos¿Qué daño les hemos hecho?"

"Ustedes están corrompidos por esa enfermedad extraña." Dijo el sujeto del látigo. " Ustedes sufrirán el castigo, para que estos niños puedan ser curados, si no se puede, deberán ser exterminados para que la enfermedad no se propague mas; mañana empezaremos con el tratamiento."

Después de haber dicho eso, nuestras familias, fueron sacadas de la habitación a base de golpes, gritos y empujones, y nosotros también, nos empujaron a nuestras respectivas celdas, y ahí, yo me agache hasta el pequeño hoyo en la pared, para poder sentir los cálidos dedos de mi Yama, para tratar de olvidar estos momentos, para rezar por que eso no fuera mas que una muy mala pesadilla, o una muy mala, pésima broma de alguien.

El dia llego, y mis rezos no fueron escuchados, eso no era una pesadilla, ni una broma de pesimo gusto, era realidad, todo lo que estaba sucediendo era verdad; a media tarde nos dieron de comer solo un pan duro y una taza sucia con agua, y en la noche empezo el dichoso tratamiento para "aliviar" nuestra enfermedad.

De nuevo nos sacaron de nuestras celdas, y nos llevaron a la habitación de llena de oxido, ahí nos sentaron en las dos sillas normales, y nos amarraron a ellas, para que no pudiéramos movernos, luego, nos colocaron un extraño casco, que impedia que cerraramos los ojos. Pudimos observar como debajo de la silla con picos prendian una pequeña fogata, y poco despues traian al señor Ishida, yo no sabia lo que pasaba, pero empece a temblar, el Sr. Ishida trato de correr hacia nosotros pero fue detenido por los latigazos de los hombres de negro; luego, el sujeto que nos habia hablado anteriormente, el del latigo, sujeto al Sr. Ishida por el cuello, y nos dijo.

"El y los demas sufriran por los pecados de ustedes, si admiten que estan mal, que lo que sienten no es natural, les perdonaremos la vida, evitaremos que se vuelvan a ver, y podran vivir en paz."

Yo seguia sin entender, por que nos hacian sufrir tanto, por que hacian sufrir a nuestros seres queridos, por un momento pense que realmente ellos tenian razon, que tal vez lo que sentia por mi Yama no era natural, sino era algo ocacionado por esa "enfermedad" que tanto mencionaban; ahora me arrepiento de haber pensado en eso, pero estuve a punto de darles la razon, todo para evitar el sufrimiento de mi familia; fue entonces que el Sr. Ishida pudo hablar.

"Taichi, Yamato, nunca se rindan, no le crean a estos hombres, lo que sienten no es malo, nunca lo fue, ni nunca lo sera."

El tipo del latigo le dio una bofetada al Sr. Ishida, le escupio en la cara, y luego lo pateo en las costillas.

"Ya veo que son muy necios, veamos si siguen opinando lo mismo despues de que te haga sufrir." Le dijo el hombre del latigo al papa de Yama; despues lo sento en la silla con picos, que ahora tenia un color rojizo y lo encadeno a ella de tal manera que no pudiera liberarse, Yama empezo a llorar, y yo no pude evitar tambien llorar, el señor Ishida ponia todo su esfuerzo para no gritar de dolor, pero lo empezaron a latiguear los demas tipos de negro; mi Yama empezba a gritar, papa, papa; y despues el pobrecito no pudo aguantar mas y se desmayo; el señor Ishida, que ya no podia aguantar mas el dolor de los latigazos, ni el de los picos al rojo vivo, hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano y me dijo, con esa voz serena que lo caracterizaba:

"Taichi, hijo, te encargo mucho a mi niño, nunca le den la razon a estos bastardos que quieren hacerlos sentir mal; lamento no haber sido mas fuerte para protegerlos, o haber podido crear un mundo mas amigable para ustedes, yo siempre los amare, muchas gracias Tai por ser la luz de mi pequeño Yamato, yo los amo s..iem...pr...e..."

Después el Sr. Ishida cerro sus ojos y agacho su cabeza, los tipos del latigo lo golpearon mas, pero el ya no respondio, habia muerto de dolor y cansancio; yo ya no podia llorar mas, ya no tenia mas lagrimas; retiraron el cuerpo del señor Ishida de la habitación, y a nosotros nos llevaron a nuestras celdas, Yama seguia desmayado.

Por varias horas estuve observando el hoyo de mi celda tratando de ver si Yama recuperaba el sentido, ocasionalmente decia su nombre para que me escuchara, pero durante algunas horas no hubo respuesta, despues de un rato, el se movio hacia el hoyo y pude ver sus hermosos ojos azules, al ver mis ojos seguramente rojos por tanto llorar, me pregunto:

"¿Que pasa Tai, que paso en esa habitación, donde esta mi papa?"

Yo trate de tragar saliva pero no pude, se me habia hecho un nudo en la garganta, tenia que responderle, pero no tenia el valor, el coraje sufuciente para hacerlo, el volvio a mirarme con esos cautivadores ojos, y una vez mas me pregunto:

"¿Tai que pasa? Por favor contestame?"

" Tu padre murio."

Fue lo unico que le pude decir, lo unico que salio de mi garganta, meti la mano por el agujero, y el tambien hizo lo mismo, me apreto mi mano tan fuerte que me dolia, y algunas veces enterraba sus uñas en mi piel, era un dolor agudo, pero en realidad no era comparable con lo que estaba sufriendo mi Yama en esos momentos, o con el sufrimiento del Sr. Ishida, así que aguante el dolor, era lo menos que podia hacer; despues de algun rato, Yamato dejo de llorar, y de apretarme la mano, fue cuando le pregunte:

"Yama, si tu quieres podemos darle la razon a esos tipos, no quiero que sufras mas."

"¿Eso es lo que tu quieres Tai?" Yama me pregunto un poco decepcionado.

"No, claro que no, yo quiero estar siempre a tu lado, quiero vivir todos mis dias contigo y acompañarte en la muerte; pero toda nuestra familia, tu estas sufriendo, y eso me duele mucho."

"Tai, la vida no seria vida si no puedo volver a verte, preferiria morir mil veces a tu lado, que vivir cien años sin poder verte; se que es egoísta, pero creo que nuestra familia lo entiende."

"No es egoísta Yama, y nuestra familia nos entiende, ellos no quieren que nos rindamos."

Después nos quedamos en silencio, acariciándonos las manos, hasta que nos quedamos dormidos, lo que habia dicho mi Yama era muy cierto, yo tambien preferiria morir mil veces a su lado, que vivir cien años, es mas, un solo dia sin poder verlo o tocarlo.

* * *

Notas del autor:

1) Kourusuban (光留守番) : Significa, Guardianes de la luz, en ingles Light caretakers. No se si en otros paises existan organizaciones similares, pero aquí en México existio una organización llamada pro-vida, era una organización dedicada, según sus miembros, a mantener la moral y buenas costumbres; pero en realidad era una organización de mente muy cerrada y discriminativa, por ejemplo discriminaba a los homosexuales, alegando que vivian en una relacion no natural, y que Dios los castigaria por eso, otro ejemplo es que ellos no aprobaban el uso del condon, ya que según ellos, esos insitaba a la promiscuidad sexual, bueno esta organización se esfumo ya que su fundador, fue culpable por fraude, que bueno que querian alentar a la moral y buenas costumbres; en fin esat organización del fic es un poco extremista, tal vez demasiado, pero esta basada en situaciones reales.

Bueno que les parecio, por fin llego la crueldad y tristeza, yo se los habia advertido, espero les haya gustado, o en este caso disgustado, es mas espero lo hayan leido, si quieren saber que me inspira, leer a Edgar Allan Poe y a H. P. Lovecraft, y jugar Silent Hill, causa muchos traumas, que solo se pueden superar escribiendo, espero sus reviews, y no se preocupen, terminare este fic siempre y cuando al menos alguno de ustedes lo siga leyendo, se que es muy trillado, pero ustedes me inspiran a seguir adelante, Gracias.


	11. 10 Oscuridad

Bueno, Hola¿Cómo están? Lamento la tardanza de este capitulo, es que mi compu se descompuso, no crean que los voy a dejar sin saber en que acaba mi fic, después de todas las molestias que han tenido para leer este fic, agradezco a todos mis lectores, en especial a Xubose, y a zephyr hd, quienes me han escrito desde el principio, y en cada capitulo nuevo, nuevamente les agradezco por su paciencia, y espero que este fic este a la altura de sus expectativas. Muchas gracias.

* * *

Capitulo 10: Oscuridad. (Darkness) (闇) (Yami)

Ahora entendía por fin el sufrimiento de estos niños, comprendí, el por que están escapando, y por que están de polizones en este barco, de nuevo sentí lastima de mí mismo, comparándome con esos niños, yo no soy mas que un cobarde, esos niños escaparon de su hogar por que tuvieron esa necesidad, por que no tuvieron otra alternativa, en cambio yo solo escape por suposiciones, por el temor de que mis amigos y familiares me rechazaran por lo que soy, y sobretodo por el rechazo de Honooki; Sé que lo he repetido varias veces, pero es necesario repetirlo para por fin caer en la cuenta de que no soy mas que un mísero cobarde.

Yamato se había dormido arrullado por las caricias de Taichi, él por su parte no podía ocultar las pequeñas lagrimas que salían de sus ojos, yo sabia que ya no había vuelta atrás, por más cruento que hubiera sido lo que les paso a estos niños yo debía de seguir oyendo su historia, se los había prometido, y así los ayudaría, tal vez después se me ocurriría algo, empezar a trabajar, no se cualquier cosa para ayudarlos; el silencio ya inundaba mi camarote, entonces Tai volvió a hablarme:

"Yukishi" me dijo un poco triste. "No es necesario que nos escuches, ya has hecho suficiente con no delatarnos, te agradezco por todo, y sinceramente me gustaría; nos gustaría mucho a Yama y a mí que nos siguieras escuchando, pero si para ti es suficiente no te obligaremos, así que otra vez te pregunto¿nos quieres seguir escuchando?"

Como ya lo había dicho, ya no hay vuelta atrás, así que decidí seguir escuchando lo que me tenían que decir.

"Al día siguiente. " Volvió a contarme Taichi. "Despertamos inmersos en la misma pesadilla, nos volvieron a dar un pan duro, y agua en una taza sucia para comer; y de nuevo como ritual, nos llevaron a esa habitación llena de oxido, esta vez el turno era de mi Tía Miyuko; ella al igual que el Sr. Ishida se resistió al fiero calor de la silla, y a los inmisericordes latigazos de los Kourusuban, pero justo como él, ella también murió de dolor, sus ultimas palabras fueron:

"Taichi kun, Yamato kun, nunca se rindan, nuestro amor siempre estará con ustedes, espero que este pequeño sacrificio les abra las puertas a un mundo mejor."

Después ya no pudo decir ninguna palabra mas, sacaron su cuerpo sin vida de la habitación, y a nosotros otra vez nos llevaron a nuestras celdas; esta vez, mi Yama me tomo la mano, y empezó a acariciarla, yo que trate de no llorar frente a esos malditos, no pude evitarlo cuando mi Yama empezó a acariciarme, llore mucho tiempo, ensimismado en mi dolor, y después de varias horas, cuando por fin me calme, Yama me hizo la misma pregunta que yo le había hecho antes; fingir, que ya no nos amamos, dejar que nos separen, y por fin dejarían en paz a nuestras familias, a lo que quedaba de ellas, yo sentí mucha tristeza, por unos instantes pensé en aceptar, mi familia bien valía la pena el sacrificio, pero después sentí la cálida mano de Yama sobre la mía, y volví a ver esos hermosos ojos azules, recordé todos los momentos felices que pase con mi Yama, como nos reíamos por cualquier cosa, recordé cuando jugamos en la nieve en Yukibara, cuando nos peleamos en Akinaga, las muchas veces que fuimos al cine los dos, las muchas veces que nos besamos, las muchas veces que los dos nos quedamos en silencio contemplando nuestros rostros, las noches que pasábamos recostados en el pasto contemplando la luna y las estrellas; todas esas sensaciones, esas emociones, bien valía la pena cualquier sacrificio, y más que salvar a mi familia, mi decisión de separarme de mi Yama, me perseguiría, y seria el peor castigo, así que esperaba que mi familia me perdonase, y que algún Dios se apiadara de nosotros.

Cada día nos llevaban a esa celda, y cada día torturaban a un miembro de nuestra familia, después fue Natsuko san, mi mama, y por ultimo el pequeño Takeru, todos ellos nos dijéramos que no nos rindiéramos, todos, incluso el pequeño Takeru resistieron del dolor de la silla al rojo vivo, y de los incesantes latigazos; pero todos al final murieron de dolor; Yama y yo ya no teníamos más esperanza que la muerte, que en pocos momentos los Kourusuban llegarían, nos sentarían en esa silla y nuestra existencia terminaría, no teníamos mas ilusión, ni mayor esperanza que esa, pero tal parece que un Dios se apiado de nosotros, ya que en la noche un guardia, abrió mi celda, en silencio, y en señas me indico que saliera, yo lo obedecí, que mas podía hacer, también abrió la celda de Yama, y de nuevo en señas nos indico que lo siguiéramos, como Yama y yo no teníamos esposas que nos detuvieran, no pudimos resistir la urgencia de abrazarnos, seguimos al guardia, y de repente, el abrió una puerta, era la salida, nos indico que saliéramos, y por fin cuando salimos, nos dijo en voz baja:

"Nunca pensé que llegaríamos tan lejos, yo no tengo el corazón para verlos sufrir mas, tal vez me maten por lo que hice, pero no me importa, al menos espero que ustedes me perdonen, y puedan vivir sin miedo, siempre juntos."

Después de decir eso, cerro la puerta, y por fin, nuestra pesadilla había acabado, era de noche y hacia mucho frió, y empezaban a caer unas gotas de lluvia, Yama y yo nos quedamos mirando el uno al otro atónitos, y después hicimos lo que primero se nos ocurrió, correr, corrimos como nunca habíamos corrido antes, no nos importo la incesante lluvia que caía sobre nosotros, ni el dolor que sentíamos, no nos importo correr sin rumbo, ni menos le dimos importancia a los ladridos de los perros ni a los ominosos ruidos de la noche, lo único que importaba era escapar de ese lugar, llegar lo mas lejos posible; la lluvia, en lugar de desalentarnos, nos refrescaba, era como si nos fuera limpiando lentamente; por fin después de tanto correr llegamos a nuestro vecindario, seguramente inconscientemente llegamos hasta ahí, no sabíamos que hacer, así que decidí ir a la casa de un amigo mío, de Koushirou; él fue uno de los primeros en enterarse de nuestra relación, y siempre nos apoyo.

Por fin llegamos a la puerta de su apartamento, no sabíamos que tan tarde era, y estábamos realmente empapados, pero eso no importaba, estábamos desesperados y extremadamente cansados, así que toque el timbre, durante unos instantes no se oyó nada dentro del apartamento, iba de nuevo a tocar el timbre, cuando una luz se prendió, y la puerta se abrió, era el Sr. Izumi, papa de Koushirou, vestía una pijama y se veía realmente somnoliento, tallándose los ojos nos pregunto que quienes éramos, pero cuando abrió completamente sus ojos, y se dio cuenta que éramos nosotros, palideció como si hubiera visto un fantasma, en señas nos indico que lo esperáramos, y cerro la puerta, dentro de su apartamento oí que su esposa preguntaba quien había sido, Izumi san contesto que era un asunto del trabajo, y que tenia que salir por un momento, casi diez minutos esperamos afuera, cuando por fin salió, cerro la puerta silenciosamente y en señas nos indico que lo siguiéramos y que guardáramos silencio; después me ofrecio una hoja de papel, y yo la lei mientras bajábamos las escaleras hacia el estacionamiento; la nota decía:

"Perdónenme niños, los Kourusuban me amenazaron a mí y a mi familia, si no daba información de ustedes, ellos pusieron micrófonos por toda mi casa, y por mi coche, tratare de ayudarles, sé que esa organización es capaz de cualquier cosa, tuve que ver por el bien de mi familia, espero me perdonen, los subiré en mi coche, en los asientos traseros, por favor no hagan ruido, para no ser descubiertos, los llevare al muelle, espero que ahí puedan abordar un barco, y escapen de todo esto, una vez lo lamento mucho niños, y espero me disculpen."

Después de leer la nota, se la di a Yama, él al terminar de leerla, estaba tan impresionado como yo, pronto subimos al coche de Izumi san, él prendió el radio, y lo puso lo mas alto posible, lo suficiente para no llamar la atención, aun seguía lloviendo, condujo hasta el muelle, y de cuando en cuando nos miraba por el retrovisor, yo podía ver una tristeza y un terrible dolor en su mirada; Yama y yo estábamos abrazados, un poco para aguantar el frió, otro tanto para saber que aun seguiamos vivos.

Muy cerca del muelle, una patrulla empezó a seguirnos, el Sr. Izumi empezó a temblar, y en su mirada se reflejaba miedo y desesperación, él a señas nos indicó que el asiento trasero se podía doblar para poder hacer más amplia la cajuela, así lo hicimos, y nos escondimos en la cajuela; el coche se detuvo, y el señor Izumi apenas susurrando nos dijo que escapáramos, oímos que él salía del coche y empezó a hablar muy fuerte, aparentando estar ebrio, nosotros salimos por los asientos traseros de la cajuela, y pudimos ver por el retrovisor al Sr. Izumi y a un oficial, discutir acaloradamente, Izumi san seguía fingiendo estar ebrio, bajamos del coche lo mas discretamente posible, y corrimos hasta el muelle, ahí nos escondimos tras unas cajas, afortunadamente nadie nos había seguido; y bueno en fin creo que te imaginas el resto."

* * *

Muy bien, que les pareció? Nuevamente perdón por la demora, espero que me sigan leyendo, esto todavía no acaba, tengo planeado escribir unos 7 capítulos mas, así que estén pendientes. Gracias. 


	12. Resumen

Hola, Este es un breve pero conciso resumen de lo que ha pasado en esta historia, no es necesario que lo lean, pero si no recuerdan de que se trata, esto puede ayudarles, lamento la demora, pronto actualizare esta historia. Esten pendientes. Gracias.

* * *

Resumen.

Yukishi abordo un barco para poder escapar de su familia, amigos, y principalmente de Honooki, su mejor amigo, y amor imposible.

En la primera noche en su camarote, unos inusuales ruidos lo despertaron, eran los sollozos de unos niños, uno rubio y otro moreno; Yukishi trato de hablarles, y les prometió que no iba a decir nada a nadie de estos polizones. Los niños confiaron en el y le contaron la historia del por que estaban en este barco de polizones.

Taichi, el niño moreno; y Yamato, el rubio, se habían conocido en un campamento de verano; al principio no se llevaron bien, pero pronto esa indiferencia, se volvió en amistad; ambos experimentaron sensaciones que jamás habían sentido antes, y se dieron cuenta que se amaban, al principio mantuvieron su relación en secreto, pero poco a poco su familia y amigos se dieron cuenta de su secreto; toda su familia recibió la noticia de buena manera y apoyaron a los niños, al igual que la gran mayoría de sus amigos.

Taichi y Yamato, creían que vivían un sueño, la mejor época de su vida, pero pronto todo esto cambio, con la repentina desaparición de la tía de Taichi, poco después el padre de Yamato también desapareció; la mama de Taichi, decidió investigar por su cuenta esto, y poco después no se supo nada de ella; unos días después, la mama y el pequeño hermano de Yamato también desaparecieron.

Taichi y Yamato estaban solos en casa de la mama del segundo, cuando se fue la luz, y unos sujetos los secuestraron; estos sujetos los Kourusuban, también secuestraron a su familia.

Los kourusuban torturaron uno a uno a los familiares de Taichi y Yamato, con el fin de que estos renunciaran a su amor, su familia apoyo la relación de Taichi y Yamato; La familia de Taichi y Yamato murieron al no poder aguantar las torturas.

Taichi y Yamato sabían que iban a morir, y se resignaron a eso, pero entonces un guardia se toco el corazón y los dejo escapar; ellos al no saber que hacer, acudieron con el padre de uno de los amigos de Taichi, Koushiro.

El Padre de Koushiro confeso a los niños que los kourusuban lo habían amenazado a el y a su familia, por eso tuvo que dar información de los niños, pese a eso, el Sr. Izumi decidió ayudar a los niños, y los condujo hacia el puerto, para que allí ellos pudieran abordar un barco y escapar de esa pesadilla.


	13. 11 Cantando a media noche

Capitulo 11: Cantando a media noche. (Singing at midnight) (夜半で歌って) (Yahan de utatte)

No pude evitar derramar unas lagrimas por lo que acababa de oír, por la historia de Taichi y Yamato; me quede unos momentos en silencio, contemplándolos, Taichi estaba sentado en el suelo, Yamato estaba acurrucado en el pecho de Taichi, ligeramente adormilado, pude ver esa mirada cálida que Tai solo le reservaba a Yamato, como Yamato abrazaba posesivamente a Tai, como evitando que se escapara, o que se lo quitaran; Yamato abrió los ojos, y Tai le dio un beso en la frente, Yamato beso las lagrimas que colgaban en las mejillas de Tai; y de repente ambos empezaron a llorar inconsolablemente, no se a que se deba, tal vez al platicar lo que les había pasado, se dieron cuenta por fin de que no se trataba de una pesadilla, tal vez lloraban por tristeza por la muerte de su familia, o de haber tomado la decisión equivocada, tal vez lloraban de alegría, por que por fin estaban a salvo, los dos juntos sin muros que los separen; no supe la razón, pero yo me pare y los cargue, y los recosté en mi cama, los dos seguían llorando; yo me senté en una silla frente a la cama, después de un rato, Tai dejo de llorar, y acerco mas a Yamato contra su pecho, le acaricio su cabello dorado como si se tratase de la cosa mas valiosa en el mundo, y pensándolo bien, para el lo era; entonces Tai puso delicadamente su mano bajo el mentón de Yamato, y suavemente hizo que este levantara la cara; ambos se quedaron mirándose, contemplándose, entonces Tai dirigió la cabeza de Yamato una vez mas contra su pecho y le dijo:

"¿Recuerdas este sonido? Es el sonido de lo mucho que te amo, es el sonido de que estamos vivos."

Yamato no dijo nada solo se aferró a la cintura de Taichi como si de eso dependiera su vida, Tai volvió a acariciar el cabello de Yamato, luego con su otra mano, empezó a acariciar su cara, paso sutilmente por su frente, bajo por la nariz, y recorrió delicadamente los suaves labios de Yamato, y con sus pulgares limpio sus lagrimas, y entonces Tai empezó a cantarle a Yamato.

"Ángel mío, ven aquí;

Acurrúcate en mi.

Ángel mío, no llores mas;

Ya que a mi lado tu siempre estarás.

Ángel mío, dame calor;

Mira mis ojos, toma mi corazón.

Ángel mío, duérmete ya;

Ya que entre mis brazos seguro estas.

Ángel mío, gracias te doy;

Ya que tu eres la razón de lo que soy.

Duerme mi Ángel, acurrúcate aquí;

Duerme seguro teniéndome a mi."

Yamato se durmió, Taichi lo recostó en la cama, y el se acostó a su lado rodeándolo con sus brazos, yo me levante de mi silla para colocarles una sabana; Taichi se quedo mirándome y me dijo Gracias, yo solo pude acariciar su rostro, y alborotar un poco su ya de por si alborotado cabello.

Me volvía a sentar en la silla y me cubrí con otra sabana, mañana hablaría con el capitán para permitir que los niños se quedaran, yo me haría responsable, encontraríamos un lugar donde puedan vivir en paz, y que ahí, olviden esa pesadilla.

* * *

Bueno¿Qué les pareció? Nuevamente perdón por la demora, pero he vuelto, y espero que sea por largo rato, gracias por su paciencia y por sus comentarios. 


	14. 12 Niños perdidos

Capitulo 12: Niños Perdidos. (Missing boys) (失われた少年) (Ushinawareta shounen)

El frió de la noche ha pasado, ya no hay mas oscuridad, ya no hay mas miedo, la luna se ha ido para dar paso al sol, las flores abren sus pétalos sedientas de luz, el calor y la luz inundan todo, la esperanza vuelve a iluminar nuestra vida.

Es una extraña forma de despertar, lo se, pero la noche de ayer, no fue nada común, primero huir de casa en un barco rumbo a quien sabe donde, y encontrar dos polizones en mi camarote, y luego que esos polizones sean niños que huyen de sus casas por culpa de una organización homo fóbica que mato a sus familias; a mi no me suena nada normal; pero en fin.

Realmente cuando duermo en una posición incomoda, como lo hice sentado en una silla, generalmente despierto diciendo incoherencias; pero esta vez puede ser que mis incoherencias tengan sentido, ya que me encargare de ayudar a Yamato y a Taichi...

Pero aquí hay un ligero problema, no están en mi cama; tranquilo Yukishi, seguramente están en el baño.

Rápidamente reviso el baño por si están ahí, pero ¡Oh sorpresa, no están; ¿Tal ves me estan jugando una broma, si Yukishi, seguramente están bromeando después de que lloraron toda la noche contigo; ¿así o mas sarcástico quieres que te responda?

Pronto la desesperación me invade¿Qué les paso, dudo que hayan salido ya que son polizones; no los encuentro por ningún lado en mi camarote¿y si el capitán se dio cuenta y en la noche vino y se los llevo? Si claro Yukishi, se metieron a tu camarote, atraparon a dos niños y ni siquiera hicieron ruido, por Dios, piensa bien.

Saben la desesperación saca lo peor de mi, y este no es el momento para estar desesperado, así que tranquilo, relájate, respira profundo, eso es, uno, dos, tres, ahora piensa con claridad; seguramente ellos salieron a comer algo, si eso debe de ser, después de todo, no han comido bien; solo necesito buscarlos; pero vamos Yukishi, apresúrate, arréglate rápido tu maraña de cabellos grises y sal a buscarlos.

Salí de mi camarote tan rápido como pude; había algunas personas afuera ya, y les pregunte si habían visto a un niño rubio de ojos azules y un niño moreno de cabello y ojos café; cada persona que le preguntaba me decía que no, y luego me miraban extrañados; fui preguntando a toda persona que me encontré, hasta que llegue al comedor, ahí esperaba encontrármelos, pero la suerte no me acompañaba, no estaban; por fin la angustia se apodero de mi, y empecé a gritar desaforadamente sus nombres; "Taichi, Yamato" gritaba una y otra vez sin importar las miradas de extrañeza de los demás pasajeros del barco; debí haber causado mucho escándalo, ya que dos marinos del barco se acercaron a mi y trataron de tranquilizarme; yo estaba frenético y no escuche razones, ellos me arrastraron hasta el puente, y ahí el capitán, o al menos el que yo pensé que era el capitán, volteo a verme y hablo:

"Dime jovencito, por que tanto escándalo¿Cuál es tu problema?"

Su voz y sus ojos mostraban una compasión ante mi, que no tuve mas remedio que tranquilizarme, fue entonces que respirando profundamente, y suspirando aun mas fuerte, le dije:

"Estoy buscando a dos niños, uno es rubio de ojos azules, y el otro es moreno de cabello y ojos café, tienen unos doce años; se que son polizones, pero yo pagare sus pasajes, y me haré responsable de ellos."

Dije tan rápidamente que fue un milagro que el capitán me entendiera, pero así lo hizo ya que me contesto:

"Los niños que buscas¿Se llaman Taichi y Yamato?"

"Si, así es¿usted los conoce¿Sabe donde están? Por favor dígame"

Dije suplicando y al borde de las lagrimas, pero el capitán me sonrió y me dijo.

"Si los conozco, ven sígueme."

El capitán no dijo mas, solo salió del puente y se dirigió hacia un camarote, supongo que es su camarote, ya que abrió la puerta y me invito a entrar; una vez adentro me pregunto.

"Y dime¿Por qué tanto interés por esos niños?"

"Son mis amigos." Le conteste. "y aparte, ya han sufrido bastante."

"Ya veo." Dijo el capitán al mismo tiempo que me señalaba que me sentara en una silla frente a un escritorio; yo obedecí, y el se sentó detrás del escritorio, abriendo una de las gavetas del escritorio y sacando algo.

"Por cierto, los niños que tu dices¿se parecen a estos?" Dijo refiriéndose a una foto, algo vieja y amarillenta que me mostró.

"¡Si, son ellos!" exclame entre contento y confundido. "¿Pero como tiene usted una foto de ellos?"

El capitán esbozo una sonrisa y luego volviéndose a parar, me dijo:

"Sabes, este barco es muy viejo; y muchas cosas han pasado, algunas felices, otras tristes, y esos niños..." Su voz sonaba mas bajo y titubeante. " Bueno, lo que les paso a esos niños, fue muy triste."

Yo no entendía que quería decir, y para no quedarme con la duda, pregunte:

"¿A que se refiere?"

El movió su cabeza de un lado al otro y con una sonrisa compasiva, me dijo:

"Esos niños son fantasmas."

* * *

Tata, que les pareció, espero que les guste; bueno, ya se que he dicho hasta el cansancio que siento las demoras y demás, y seguramente ustedes ya no me creen, es muy comprensible de su parte, pero me he propuesto como propósito de año nuevo acabar mis historias, espero poder cumplir ya que tengo algunos problemas escolares y familiares; pero en fin, creo que cuando estoy en problemas escribo mas, ya que me sirve como terapia; bueno ya basta de mi, aprecio mucho sus sugerencias, y a los que leen reencarnación, esperen un poco, un nuevo capitulo viene en camino.

Nuevamente muchas gracias y mil perdones por el retraso; ustedes son mi inspiración, ya que, que seria de un escritor, sin buenos lectores. Gracias.


	15. 13 El barco de las pesadillas

Capitulo 13: El barco de las pesadillas. (The Nightmare's Ship.) (悪夢の船) (Akumu no fune.)

* * *

Advertencia: este capitulo es mas violento y cruel que los anteriores. Muchas gracias.

* * *

Por unos momentos mi mente quedo en blanco, todavía no asimilaba el hecho que esos niños, que Tai y Yamato fueran fantasmas; lo que paso anoche era muy real, extremadamente real, aun recuerdo la textura de la piel de Taichi cuando acaricie sus mejillas, también recuerdo claramente la voz de Yamato, su color de ojos, su aroma, recuerdo todo claramente; se veían tan reales, no puede ser que hayan sido fantasmas, no lo puedo creer.

Mi incredulidad seguramente se vio reflejada en mi rostro, ya que después de unos minutos el capitán paso su mano enfrente de mi de un lado al otro, y yo volví en mi; después el capitán me dijo:

"Creo que aun no puedes creerlo ¿verdad?"

"No aun no puedo creerlo." Le conteste inexpresivo.

"Sabes, ellos no se aparecen siempre, en realidad es muy raro que alguien que no sabe su historia se de cuenta de ellos; pero tu pareces conocerlos muy bien; puedo preguntarte ¿qué paso?"

"Ellos platicaron conmigo, lloraron conmigo, me hablaron de todo lo que sufrieron..."

"Es muy raro que ellos interactúen con alguien a ese nivel, debes de ser muy especial."

"Especial, yo, ja, soy todo menos que especial, soy una basura que huye de su mejor amigo, por que no tiene los pantalones suficientes para decirle que lo ama; yo no considero eso especial, bueno tal vez en una forma bizarra y retorcida sea especial, quien sabe."

"Ahora veo por que se te aparecieron, querían ayudarte, deberías de haber aprendido algo de ellos."

"Si debería, pero que caso tiene ahora, antes estaba dispuesto a ayudarles costara lo que costara, me había decidido a regresar a mi casa y decirle a Honoo que lo amo, sin importar las consecuencias, pero ahora que se que ellos murieron, que ellos no pudieron ganar, que caso tiene arriesgarme."

"No deberías de hablar así, tu no sabes nada, ellos no perdieron, ellos se amaron hasta el fin."

"Así, pues ahora tengo mis dudas, ellos dos están muertos¿Cómo podrían haber ganado?"

"Déjame hablar, déjame contarte que paso cuando ellos subieron a mi barco."

Yo me quede en silencio, escuchando el resto de la historia, lo que Yamato y Taichi no me contaron.

"Era de mañana, cuando uno de mis marinos me informo que había unos polizones en la bodega; generalmente tenemos ese problema, un vago que busca refugio, o un borracho o drogadicto que no sabe como llego hasta ahí, jamás me espere encontrarme a dos niños; ellos estaban abrazados y no dejaban de temblar; la imagen me enterneció, y le pedí a mi tripulación que me dejara solos con ellos; cuando estuvimos a solas, me agache para poder verlos; el niño moreno, Taichi, hizo para atrás a Yamato y me empezó a ver amenazadoramente, yo me sorprendí y casi me caigo pero me controle y les dije:

"Tranquilos niños, no les haré daño, pero¿Qué hacen aquí?"

Yamato miro a Taichi, y la mirada de Taichi cambio de agresiva a tranquila, entonces me dijo:

"Discúlpenos, es que..., por favor no nos baje del barco, por favor."

"No puedo hacer eso niños." Le conteste tristemente.

"Por favor, no nos baje, trabajaremos para pagar el pasaje, por favor, haremos lo que sea pero no nos baje." Dijeron al unísono casi al borde de las lagrimas.

"Lo siento niños yo no puedo hacer eso..."

Justo cuando iba a acabar la frase, un miembro de la tripulación, me informo que ya era hora de zarpar, y que un pasajero había hablado para confirmar que no abordaría el barco. La cara se me ilumino y no pude evitar sonreír ante tal noticia, los niños que también habían oído, se quedaron mirándome expectantes.

"Bueno niños, están de suerte, hay un camarote disponible, de mi cuenta corre su estancia en el barco."

Ellos se miraron sorprendidos y se abrazaron fuertemente, mientras brincaban de alegría.

Ahora que lo pienso, no se porque nunca me detuve a preguntarles la razón del porque estaban ahí, ni analice las consecuencias que podía provocar al tenerlos en mi barco, en ese momento me contagiaron su alegría.

Los conduje al camarote desocupado, y les pedí que fueran discretos, ellos me dijeron que no tenia que preocuparme; después me retire a mi puesto a hacer mis deberes.

Horas mas tarde, decidí llevarles comida, así vería que estaban haciendo, para ser sincero, me esperaba que tuvieran el camarote hecho un desastre, después de todo son niños, pero cuando entre, todo estaba en perfecto orden, Taichi estaba sentado tranquilamente en el suelo, mientras Yamato estaba sentado en la cama tocando su armónica; les ofrecí la comida, y ellos aceptaron gustosamente; me dieron las gracias, hasta me hicieron una reverencia, yo salí del camarote muy complacido de la educación y buenos modales de los niños.

Durante algunos días, las cosas no cambiaron, yo les llevaba comida, y ellos me lo agradecían gustosos, a veces, me quedaba unos momentos con ellos, platicando conmigo, o solo disfrutando de la compañía, eran unos niños excepcionales, educados y amables.

Unos días después, a 3 días de llegar a nuestro destino, yo volví a su camarote, ellos me acercaron la silla, y yo me senté, quería pasar un rato con ellos, Taichi y Yamato se sentaron en la cama, uno a lado del otro; entonces Taichi hablo:

"Capitán, no tenemos manera de agradecerle todo lo que nos ha ayudado."

"No hay ningún problema." Les dije sonriendo. " Es un placer para mi, ojala todos mis pasajeros fueran como ustedes."

Ellos me sonrieron, y entonces a Yamato se le ilumino el rostro y me dijo:

"Se que es poco ¿pero le gustaría escucharme tocar mi armónica?"

Yo le dije que si sonriendo, el saco de su pantalón una pequeña armónica, era de color dorado, se la acerco a su boca, y de ella salieron las notas de una canción, no se porque, pero esas notas estaban llenas de sentimiento, de emoción; cuando acabo yo aplaudí muy fuerte; ellos me sonrieron, entonces Taichi abrazando a Yamato, me dijo:

"Capitán, le agradecemos que no nos haya preguntado, el por que estamos aquí; pero quisiéramos decirle."

Yo tenia mucha curiosidad, y acepte que me dijeran, Taichi me contó todo lo que sufrieron, algo que tu seguramente ya sabes; al principio no podía dar crédito a lo que oía, pero después de unos minutos de reflexión, por fin comprendí todo; jamás en mi vida había experimentado tantas emociones encontradas; ira, tristeza, miedo; yo antes pensaba que las personas como ellos, los homosexuales, estaban mal, que era algo antinatural, pero al ver a esos niños, cambie de opinión, esos niños estaban alejados del deseo sexual propio de la adolescencia, su amor era mas puro, mas inocente, y había soportado pruebas inhumanas; así que les jure protegerlos; juramento que tengo que decirlo, falle en cumplir.

Yo planee muchas cosas, llevármelos lejos a un lugar donde pudieran ser felices, pero nada de eso sucedió; un día antes del día en que llegaríamos a puerto, durante la noche, nos embistió otro barco, por suerte no chocamos, pero la tripulación del otro barco nos abordo, eran unos tipos vestidos de negro, con pasamontañas que les cubría la cara; eran los Kourusuban; ellos cambiaron a todos mis pasajeros y mi tripulación a su barco, en mi barco solo estábamos, yo Taichi, Yamato y 5 Kourusuban; yo tenia mucho miedo, temía por la vida de Taichi y Yamato y por mi vida; me obligaron a conducir mi barco hacia mar adentro, y una vez alejado del puerto y de el barco de los Kourusuban, me ataron de pies y manos y me amordazaron.

A punta de patadas me arrastraron hacia el camarote de Taichi y Yamato, cuando abrieron la puerta vi un espectáculo lamentable; todas las cosas estaban desordenadas, tiradas, y agazapados en una esquina estaban Yamato y Taichi; Yamato estaba contra la pared, y Taichi lo estaba protegiendo de las patadas que los Kourusuban les daban; cuando entre, el líder de ellos ordeno que los demás pararan de darles patadas, entonces volteo y me dijo.

"Sabes que estas ayudando a estos sucios animales."

Yo no conteste; entonces me dio una patada en las costillas y me dijo:

"Contéstame, basura."

Yo volví a guardar silencio; entonces el volteando a ver a los niños me dijo:

"Mira bien a estos perros, mira bien el castigo que se merecen por sus pecados."

Por primera vez después de que entre al camarote pude ver bien a Tachi y Yamato; Taichi tenia un ojo morado y cerrado de tantas patadas, su labio estaba roto escurriendo sangre, y su ropa estaba salpicada con sangre; Yamato estaba bien, ya que Taichi lo protegía de cada golpe, el solo podía abrazar a Taichi fuertemente, mientras recargaba su cabeza contra la espalda de Taichi, para ahogar ahí sus lagrimas.

El sujeto miro a Taichi, y el le devolvió una mirada llena de coraje; el sujeto se hinco le dio una cachetada fortísima a Taichi y le dijo:

"Mira niño, si admites que están en un error, si estas dispuesto a cambiar y no ver jamás a tu amigo, todo esto acabara, solo tienen que aceptar que lo que sienten es malo."

Taichi solo le escupió a la cara, provocando que de nuevo le dirán mas patadas; Taichi no lloro, ni expreso dolor, no les dio ese gusto a esos asesinos.

De nuevo el líder ordeno que se detuvieran, e hincándose de nuevo dijo:

"No tiene caso gastar nuestra energía en este "animal", no se como dios permite errores como este."

Después de decir eso, el saco de entre sus ropas una pistola y la apunto directamente a la cara de Taichi; el solamente suspiro y armándose de valor le dijo al de la pistola:

"No importa que muera, si puedo morir al lado de mi ángel."

Taichi miro al de la pistola, y de nuevo armándose de valor le grito:

"Dispara, que esperas, y si haces eso, serás peor "animal" que yo."

El de la pistola solo grito:

"Yo solo limpiare a este mundo de basuras como tu; dios me lo agradecerá."

Dicho esto, el de la pistola suspira y empezó a reír sin control, después el sonido de un "Boom" opaco cualquier otro sonido, Yamato empezó a gritar, "Tai, no Tai".

La Bala le dio a Taichi en la cabeza, matándolo en seguida; el yacía inmóvil en los brazos de Yamato, sus ojos cerrados como si estuviera dormido, su boca cerrada cubierta con pequeños hilos de sangre que caían lentamente.

El de la pistola se acerco entonces a Yamato, y con voz suave le dijo:

"Si no quieres que te pase lo mismo, admite que estas equivocado y tal vez te deje vivir."

Yamato abrazo fuertemente el cuerpo inmóvil de Taichi, toco su cabello castaño y lo olio por ultima vez, luego Yamato enjuago sus lagrimas y mirando con coraje y reto al hombre que le arrebato lo mas valioso que había tenido en el mundo, le dijo:

"No tiene caso vivir una mentira, una vida vacía, en donde no tenga amor, esperanza, ni una razón para despertar al día siguiente, si esa es la vida que me prometes, prefiero morir defendiendo mi verdad."

"Son como bestias, por que no entiendes que estas enfermo, que no es natural, nosotros te podemos ayudar, solo tienes que aceptarlo." Dijo el de la pistola suavemente.

Yamato volvió a abrazar el cuerpo de Taichi, se acerco lo suficiente y le susurro algo, luego beso su mejilla, después volteo a ver al hombre de negro y le dijo:

"El amor no es una enfermedad, ustedes son los enfermos, los que necesitan ser curados, porque no pueden entenderme, entendernos, lo único que queríamos era vivir en paz, poder pasar nuestra vida juntos, pero ustedes no podían quedarse callados, primero mataron a nuestra familia, a nuestros amigos, y luego mataron a mi pequeño ángel, a mi niño, me quitaron el sol de mi mundo, mi Tai..."

Yamato ya no pudo contenerse y empezó a llorar desconsolado, abrazaba fuertemente a Tai esperando que con eso regresara, pero no fue así; Yamato seguía hablando entre llanto.

"Lo siento Tai, no pude ser tan fuerte como tu, no pude protegerte, ya no veré tus ojos que alegraban mi día, ni oiré tu voz diciendo mi nombre, Tai Tai, por favor despierta, Tai, Taiiii..."

Yamato repetía una y otra vez, el de ropa negra se le acerco y le dijo.

"Eres patético."

Después le disparo en el corazón; Yamato cerro los ojos y murió abrazando a Taichi; luego el se me acerco y me apunto con la pistola.

* * *

Bueno, este capitulo ya acabo, sin embargo a la historia le hace falta otro capitulo, asi que esperenlo, muy bien, como me quedo, espero que mi insomnio sirva de algo, se que es algo cruel y violento, pero en la realidad no todo es color de rosa, quise expresar la crueldad que es parte de este mundo, se que no a todos les gustara, pero es parte de la realidad y por lo tanto hay que afrontarla, espero me dejen sus opiniones, y muchas gracias por leer, ya que sin ustedes simplemente no tiene sentido mi vida. Gracias. 


	16. 14 Un amor abandonado

Capitulo 14: Un Amor Abandonado. (A Forsaken Love) (見捨てられた愛) (Misuterareta Ai.)

Me he dado cuenta de algo, siempre que una persona me platica algo le gusta dejarme en suspenso, la gente debe de estar en mi contra; si Yukishi, seguramente hay un complot mundial para volverte loco; bueno ya en serio, odio esas pausas dramáticas, hace unos 2 minutos que el capitán dejo de hablar y yo no soy una persona muy paciente; se que no se murio por que el me esta platicando lo que paso; pero bueno también Taichi y Yamato me platicaron lo que les paso, y resulto que fueron fantasmas; tal vez el capitán también sea un fantasma, tal vez incluso todo este barco sea una entidad fantasmagórica que vino desde el otro mundo para enseñarme una lección; YUKISHI ya basta, sabes bien que eres un paranoico sin remedio, así que respira, y todo estara bien no te preocupes.

"Perdona la pausa." Pronuncio el capitán después de 3 insoportables minutos. "Es que me cuesta mucho trabajo platicar esto."

Ves Yukishi, el pobre hombre esta haciendo un esfuerzo para platicar lo que paso y tu pensando en barcos fantasmas, ya no veas tantas películas de miedo; pensándolo bien ya no veré mas películas de miedo, solo las veía con Honooki, ya que el me dejaba abrazarlo para que así no me diera tanto miedo; en fin.

"Después de que me apunto con la pistola." Continuo narrando el capitán. "Yo cerré mis ojos, pensé que ese era mi fin, que lo ultimo que oiría seria la detonación de la pistola, ese cruel boom, y todo se acabaría; pero no fue así, el de la pistola me dijo:

"No tiene caso matar a este desdichado, solo tuvo mala suerte; pero si se te ocurre decirle a la policía de esto, te veras en muchos problemas."

El tipo bajo su pistola e indico a los demás que se retiraran, todos salieron del camarote, se que tomaron una lancha de remos, y huyeron.

Por unos minutos, tal vez horas, yo me quede en silencio, tratando de asimilar lo sucedido, mi mirada fija en los cuerpos muertos de Taichi y Yamato; hasta en la muerte estaban juntos, Taichi abrazando el cuerpo de Yamato, y Yamato recargado en el cuerpo de Taichi; nunca había visto tanto valor ni tal devoción por un ser querido, definitivamente esos niños merecían un destino mejor, un lugar mucho mejor en donde vivir; después de varias horas hice acopio de fuerzas y me pude levantar, deje ese camarote, y me dirigí al puente, trate de pensar claramente, así que me dirigí a una isla desierta que estaba cerca del barco, si llegaba a puerto así, las cosas podrían empeorar, no se que podrían hacer los Kourusuban si yo no les obedecía.

Cuando atraque el barco cerca de la isla a mitad de la noche, realmente no podía pensar en nada, mi cabeza estaba inundada por las imágenes y sonidos de lo que acababa de pasar; actué como zombi, como si alguien controlara mi cuerpo; me arme de una linterna y una pala, y baje hacia la isla, busque un punto alejado de la costa, un lugar bonito agradable, y lo encontré, estaba detrás del espeso y pequeño bosque que cubre una de las orillas de la isla, era un pequeño precipicio rodeado por flores, desde ahí se podía ver las estrellas y una gran luna llena, ahí, en ese lugar decidí cavar un hoyo muy grande, lo suficiente para Taichi y Yamato, cuando acabe regrese al barco, como pude; aguantándome las ganas de llorar, de vomitar o incluso el deseo de que también a mi me hubieran matado; cargue los cuerpos de Taichi y Yamato, no se como lo pude hacer, pero lo hice; los deposite en el hoyo que hice, uno al lado del otro; puse a Yamato ligeramente recostado en el pecho de Taichi, y este abrazando a Yamato; después los cubrí con flores, y por fin los sepulte; después arrastre una pesada piedra y le talle "Taichi y Yamato." Y la coloque a un costado de la sepultura; rece una pequeña oración y después volví al barco; limpio a fondo el camarote, y la ropa y trapos manchados con sangre los incinere en una caldera del barco, por ultimo revise los cajones del camarote y me encontré unas fotos y otras cosas; que tal vez por morbosidad, decidí conservar; por fin volví al puerto, afortunadamente nadie me hizo preguntas y ninguno de mis pasajeros denuncio nada.

Varios años después en las noticias salió que la banda de los Kourusuban fue atrapada y encarcelada, hubo personas mas valientes que yo, que la denunciaron y ahora pagan sus crímenes.

Sabes, con eso me di cuenta que el amor lo vence todo, la edad, el sexo, la discriminación e incluso la misma muerte; Taichi y Yamato son la prueba, pese a todo lo que pasaron nunca se rindieron."

En ese momento sentí vergüenza de mi mismo, yo estaba escapando por miedo a que Honooki me odiara, no soy mas que un tonto.

"Mira, si los cálculos no me fallan en unos momentos pasaremos por la isla en donde entere a los niños, si tu quieres te podría llevar a visitarlos."

"si" dije sin dudarlo, ya que era lo menos que podía hacer; el capitán sonrió y salió de su camarote diciéndome que lo esperara; después de algunos minutos regreso y me mostró algunas cosas que saco de su escritorio, eran una armónica, unos goggles azules, unas fotos y un anillo.

"No se porque, pero quiero que tomes esto" me dijo dándome el anillo que había sacado.

"Pero..." yo estaba confundido, por que me daba ese anillo, no entendía.

"Como ya te dije, no se porque te lo doy, yo creo que a los niños les gustara que tu lo tengas."

Después de unos minutos, por el sonido del barco se oyó un anuncio que se detendrían unos momentos para hacer una pequeña revisión; fue cuando el capitán me dijo que lo acompañara, lo seguí hasta una lancha de remos, los dos abordamos y llegamos a la pequeña isla que me había dicho; el capitán me guió hasta la tumba de Taichi y Yamato, y luego me dejo solo, esperándome en la lancha de remos.

No sabia que hacer, estaba frente a la tumba de esos niños, tenia miedo, nervios, infinidad de sensaciones, empecé a girar el anillo que me dio el capitán, entre mis manos hasta que me di cuenta de que tenia algo grabado, lo leí, y esto decía:

"Ame furi demo Taiyou wa kumo no mukou Hikari Terashiteru.

Yoru ni nareba tsuki no akari wa itsudemo bokura terashiteru."

(雨降りでも太陽は雲の向う光照らしてる。

夜になれば月の灯りはいつでも僕ら照らしてる。)

Que significa:

"Aunque la lluvia caiga, mas allá de las nubes, la luz del sol nos ilumina.

Cuando la noche caiga, el brillo de la luna, siempre nos alumbrara."

Era una frase muy bonita, muy ad hoc a la situación de Taichi y Yamato, cuando volví a voltear hacia la tumba de Yamato y Taichi, me lleve una gran sorpresa, una inesperada sorpresa, por que ahí, frente a la tumba, frente a mis ojos, estaban Taichi y Yamato.

"Hola Yukishi, gracias por venir." Dijo Yamato alegremente.

Yo estaba en shock, realmente no sabia si estar asustado, triste, enojado, miles de emociones pasaron por mi cabeza al mismo tiempo.

"Ese anillo se lo compre a Taichi después de que su tía desapareció, se lo pensaba dar cuando por fin la encontraran, pero como vez eso nunca sucedió." Dijo Yamato mientras Taichi ponía su brazo sobre su hombros.

"Sin embargo es cierto lo que dice." Esta vez hablo Taichi. "En esta vida hay momentos tristes y oscuros, también hay momentos alegres, uno desearía que todo en la vida fuera felicidad, pero no es así; uno tiene que vivir la vida, disfrutar la vida, ya que solo tenemos una."

Sus palabras me hacían eco en la cabeza, mientras tanto yo estaba inmóvil, petrificado, solo escuchando.

"Pese a que sufrimos mucho." Dijo Yamato que ahora acariciaba el cabello de Taichi. "también tuvimos buenos momentos, y es gracias a esos buenos momentos que agradecemos nuestra vida; como dice el anillo, "cuando la noche caiga, la luz de la luna nos alumbrara." Siempre hay esperanza de mejorar, de encontrar esa luz; y sabes, no tiene caso escapar de tu familia, de tus amigos, solo por tontas suposiciones, no tiene caso renunciar a tu vida por un momento de oscuridad; hay que vivir la vida con la cara en alto, nosotros pudimos haber dicho que no nos amamos, y hubiéramos evitado mucho sufrimiento, pero decidimos que no valía la pena, decidimos sufrir y encarar las consecuencia, perdimos mucho, pero jamás nos pudieron arrebatar nuestro cariño."

"Pero, pero... que hay si Honoo no me ama, si ya no quiere ser mi amigo, si mi familia me abandona." Grite al borde de las lagrimas.

"Sabes que pasaría." Dijo Taichi sonriendo. "Estarías igual que ahora, solo y perdido, solo que tu ya tomaste la decisión sin haber preguntado; si Honoo es realmente tu amigo, no te odiara, si tu familia te quiere no te abandonara."

"Es cierto." Dijo Yamato abrazando a Taichi. "Nuestro amor fue abandonado, tu no abandones el tuyo, siempre hay que luchar."

El arrepentimiento me inundo, y no pude mas que llorar, estaba desperdiciando mi vida, estaba negándome la oportunidad de ser feliz.

"Quédate con el anillo." Dijo Yamato que se acerco a mi para limpiarme las lagrimas. " Y regresa a tu casa, con tus amigos."

"Nunca olvides que siempre hay esperanza." Dijeron los dos al unísono mientras poco a poco se iban desvaneciendo en el aire.

Camine de regreso al bote de remos, es muy cierto lo que dicen Taichi y Yamato, siempre hay esperanza; en la vida hay momentos buenos y malos, pero uno tiene que vivir de todos modos; solo espero que mi vida sea como la de ellos, si, una vida con un amor que les dio fuerza, con un amor que incluso venció a la muerte, una vida con el valor de decir lo que uno siente, una vida donde mi amor no sea abandonado.

Ahora entiendo por que conocí a esos fantasmas, ya que gracias a ellos se que aunque la vida sea dura, siempre habrá tiempo de acostarte al lado de la persona que amas para oír el latir de su corazón, para saber que ese sonido, es el sonido de la vida, y que solo por eso vale la pena seguir viviendo.

OWARI.

* * *

Bueno por fin acabe, ha decir verdad no me gusto mucho el final de esta historia, pero no se me ocurrió un final mejor, espero que les haya gustado, y que este sea un final digno a su altura, de nuevo agradezco su paciencia y su devoción, a decir verdad nunca espere recibir tantos reviews, y de nuevo les agradezco a todos, en especial a Xubose, zephyr hb, matt-danny que capitulo a capitulo me dejaron sus opiniones, todos ustedes son muy especiales, y espero que siempre tengan esperanza para afrontar las situaciones difíciles de la vida. 

Muchísimas Gracias.

Se despide su amigo Isaac Granados Larrondo, mejor conocido como Gali Oracle of Light, por favor mándenme sus comentarios. Gracias.

P.D. Este es el final formal de la historia, posiblemente haga un breve epilogo, acerca de Yukishi y Honooki.

P.D. 2 Por cierto la frase que aparece en el anillo, son dos estrofas de una canción que se llama "Mirai no message" (Un mensaje al futuro.) esa canción es el tema de Armadillomon y Cody Hida (Iori Hida) en Digimon 02.

Bueno, si alguien quiere escribirme independientemente de esto mi correo es gracias.


End file.
